


Cuentos escritos en la noche

by dohie



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohie/pseuds/dohie
Summary: buenas, este cuento tiene diferentes parejas de exo o de superm y está basado en esta una foto de tumblr con diferentes prompts. Escogí aleatoriamente las parejas con un generador en google e igualmente su prompt fue elegido aleatoriamente.Espero que les guste. Todas son historias re cortas porsi :)
Relationships: EXO Ensemble/Everyone, SuperM Ensemble/SuperM Ensemble
Kudos: 7





	1. Jongdae & Junmyeon

["Im not going to leave you. You are never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise.”]

…

Junmyeon se había levantado en la madrugada, a eso de las 4 am, porque una tormenta estruendosa y miedosa retumbaba por toda la ciudad y los rayos alumbraban la habitación de su departamento donde dormía solo. 

Desde hace semanas que duerme solo y eso le causa un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Se dedica a mirar desde su cama con sábanas blancas enredadas en sus piernas, a la lluvia golpear las ventanas. En su mano izquierda, un anillo de plata adorna su dedo anular. 

Junmyeon suspira sonoramente y se frota la cara con algo de desgano. Su novio, Jongdae no llegaría hasta en otras 3 semanas. 

Junmyeon sabía que la vida con Jongdae nunca sería fácil. Pero su corazón terco le motivó a intentarlo, sabiendo que lo más probable era que al final salgan heridos.  
Jongdae es un cantante muy importante de Corea, por lo que se la pasa viajando y cantando en varios países al rededor del mundo. Tiene fama y prestigio, tiene muchos fans y muchas celebridades bajo sus pies. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa y una risa tan contagiosa por lo que no hay como de tacharlo de arrogante. Ante los ojos de Junmyeon, Jongdae es perfecto. 

Por su lado, Junmyeon es simplemente un profesor de Kindergarten, tiene el pelo negro lacio, siempre brillante y hermoso, su tez es blanca y parece suave. Jongdae siempre le repite que tiene un olor natural a cereal de canela. Junmyeon no le cree. Junmyeon no es nada especial a comparación de su amado. O al menos así lo ve él.

Junmyeon también había salido antes de estar con Jongdae, de una relación super tóxica. Junmyeon había sido condenado, por su anterior pareja, a creer que no valía la pena, a que pronto lo dejarían porque es un ser tan blando, tan aburrido, tan insignificante, que no duraría nada en la vida de las personas.

Jongdae sabía que el muchacho con olor a canela pensaba así y trataba de demostrarle que no era así. Siempre le traía flores a la casa cuando no estaba de tour, le ponía de prioridad cuando salían a la calle, en entrevistas no paraba de nombrarle. Junmyeon amaba eso con pasión desbordante, pero su esencia estaba tan manchada de las palabras de su ex, que creer en las buenas intenciones de Jongdae era complicado. Además, la ausencia de Jongdae no hacían más que aterrorizar en silencio al profesor.

Cada noche, como la presente, Junmyeon se levanta asustado pensando en que Jongdae simplemente no regresaría.

x

La forma en la que se habían conocido, había sido hace casi un año ahora llevaban saliendo ya 4 meses y Jongdae había sido quien insistió en vivir juntos.  
Hace casi un año, cuando la lluvia era igual de fuerte que la de esta noche, Junmyeon se había quedado un rato más en su trabajo arreglando unos juguetes que los niños había dejado arrojados en mitad del rincón de juego. Habían unos cuantos niños más esperando a sus familiares, pero eran de otras clases. Junmyeon tenía un delantal blanco amarrado a su torso y unos lentes algo viejos colgando de su camisa. 

“Junmyeon-ah” La profesora de la clase frente a la suya lo había llamado mientras el profesor seguía recogiendo juguetes.

“¿Si, Nora-nuna?” había respondido sereno.  
“¿Podrías cuidar a Minsi hasta que llegue su padre? Tengo que salir urgente, tengo una reunión con mi abogado. ¿Si te conté que me estoy divorciando verdad?” Nora comentó rápidamente y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Todos los profesores sabían que se estaba divorciado ya que no paraba de comentar sobre eso. 

Nora, que lleva una camisa blanca con puntos amarillos y un jean blanco le sonríe algo desesperada y empuja suavemente a una niña de apariencia tímida con trenzas algo despeinadas y con su mochila morada diminuta entre sus manos. 

“¡Claro que sí!” Junmyeon había respondido con amabilidad. No le molestaba en absoluto quedarse más tiempo cuidando de un alumno. “Suerte con tu abogado.”

Nora, quien había soltado aire de sus pulmones y agradecido solo con el movimiento de sus labios al otro, había salido disparada del lugar.

Junmyeon, por su cuenta se acercó a Minsi y tras haberse presentado y demostrado seguridad a la niña, le había retirado la maleta de entre las manos. 

A los pocos minutos Junmyeon y Minsi habían desarrollado un vínculo armonioso. Minsi le había dicho que no era su padre quien lo recogería hoy, sino su tío favorito y que era muy amable. Luego de eso ambos habían pintado patitos en un lago y al cabo de varios minutos, Junmyeon se veía correteando por la habitación con Minsi entre sus brazos, dejando que ella pretenda ser un avión.

Así pasó casi una hora, y cuando Junmyeon sentía un poco de dolor en sus brazos por hacer movimientos extraños para que Minsi sienta que vuela, había escuchado una risa en la puerta de la clase.

Una risa que le había cambiado la vida. Una risa tan contagiosa que no hizo más que aumentar su felicidad. 

“Gracias por cuidar de mi tierna sobrina.” Jongdae había dicho con gracia. “Perdón por llegar tarde pero había tráfico y uno de los eventos en los que estaba se alargó un poco.”

Junmyeon, quien seguía con Minsi entre sus brazos, no podía creer que tenía a Jongdae frente a él. 

“¡Tío Dae!” Había gritado la pequeña y de alguna manera consiguió zafarse de los brazos del profesor. 

A partir de ese día, Jongdae había empezado a ir más al kindergarten de Minsi y se quedaba con Junmyeon después de que este acabase sus clase, ayudándole a arreglar el aula y luego conversando mientras su sobrina jugaba cerca de ellos. 

Sin darse cuenta, Junmyeon tenía citas con el cantante y al mes de haberse conocido, tuvieron su primer beso. El resto, fluyó con facilidad porque Jongdae insistía cada vez que Junmyeon amenazaba con alejarse (inconscientemente). 

x

Junmyeon se levanta de su cama y decide ir a la cocina de su departamento y tomar algo de leche. Se toma todo el vaso de leche fría y percatándose ya tarde, se da cuenta de que está llorando un poco. 

Extraña tanto a Jongdae y solo espera que cuando regrese, no se sientan como extraños, que no se haya cansado de él y que le demuestre que él es suficiente.

Junmyeon se lava su cara en el lavabo y juega con el vaso aún sucio entre sus manos. 

Y como si los dioses le hubiesen escuchado, la puerta de su departamento, luego de forcejear con alguien por unos segundos, se abre y puede ver cómo su amado entra con frío y poco cuidado al departamento. Junmyeon lo mira estupefacto y nota que Jongdae está empapado y tiene dos maletas enormes con él.

Jongdae no se da cuenta que Junmyeon lo mira desde la penumbra de la cocina y maldice porque una de sus maletas está atrapada entre la puerta. “¡Mierda, muévete!” dice malhumorado.

“¿Dae?” Junmyeon pregunta con voz algo rota.

El cantante había logrado meter la maleta por completo y la puerta se había cerrado con fuerza, haciendo un sonido doloroso para los oídos. 

“¿Myeon?” Jongdae se acerca tras haberse sacado los zapatos con urgencia. “¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?” Jongdae pregunta claramente preocupado. 

“¿Qué haces en casa?” Junmyeon pregunta mientras siente como el otro coloca sus manos frías en sus brazos. 

“Estoy en casa, mi vida. Llegué porque te extrañaba y sabía que te hacía falta.”Jongdae explica con ternura, un poco de su preocupación desaparece momentáneamente.

“Estas en casa.” Junmyeon susurra y abraza con desesperación al otro. 

“Myeon…” Jongdae suelta en mitad del abrazo. “No voy a dejarte. No vas a tener que sufrir otra vez por tu cuenta, te lo prometo.” 

Junmyeon asiente y aferra el cuerpo empapado y helado de su novio más hacia el suyo. “Te amo."

Jongdae se queda sin palabras. Junmyeon era difícil de leer y super espontáneo, por lo que ese comentario, aunque le deje sin palabras, consigue hacer que su corazón explote en mil pedazos y que aunque haga frio y esté su ropa mojada, se sienta tan caliente y a salvo.

✩


	2. Sehun & Yixing

[“It is not a double date. We are just third and fourth wheeling.”]

...

Sehun tiene un dolor de cuello maldito. Había dormido súper incómodo en el departamento de su mejor amigo, Kyungsoo.  
Había viajado en tren por casi 7 horas desde otra ciudad para poder visitarlo y cuando por fin llegó al departamento en el que Kyungsoo vivía en Seúl, se había encontrado con que su mejor amigo le había dejado un colchón a medio inflar en mitad de la sala ya que había pasado “muy ocupado” estudiando para sus exámenes finales de medicina. Pero Sehun sabía bien que esas eran patrañas. Sabía bien que Kyungsoo estaba tragado por una chica de su facultad y dos años más joven que él, llamada Yeri. 

“Me haces venir desde tan lejos para darme un colchón que me tocó inflar a mí y con una una almohada tan dura para que en vez de pasar conmigo, me lleves a encontrarte con Yeri en una cafetería demasiado cara?”

Sehun se queja mientras camina con su Kyungsoo y se masajea el cuello con ambas manos. Ambos llevan puestos abrigos largos de invierno y bufandas, roja Sehun y una negra su mejor amigo. 

“¿Sí?” Kyungsoo responde sin regresarlo a ver pero con ternura en su rostro.

“Dios… eres insoportable, Soo.” Sehun ahora se pasa sus manos por su cabello rubio. “¿Por qué quedaste con ella hoy?”

“No me di cuenta que las fechas se cruzaban.” Kyungsoo explica y toma de la mano al más alto mientras cruzan una calle repleta de gente. Sehun mira con admiración la ciudad, es enorme, con mil cosas que ver y millones de tiendas que ofrecen cosas increíbles o nada útiles. La gente camina rápido y muchos se concentran más en el celular que en ver la imagen de Seúl nublada a las 11 am.

Sehun decide no responder y tras mover su cuello un poco hacia la derecha, sonríe porque le hace feliz que su amigo haya encontrado alguien en una ciudad en la que no había nacido. 

Sehun observa todo lo que puede mientras caminan. Hay árboles que se desprenden de sus hojas con cada pasar del viento, hay bulla y carros que atraviesan las calles con rapidez. Sehun cree que Seúl es bello pero con aire surrealista.  
Kyungsoo, frente a él, camina con rapidez y Sehun comprende que está nervioso.

“¿Es acaso su primera cita?” Sehun se coloca junto a su amigo y lo mira de reojo.

Kyungsoo se sonroja y asiente. 

“Eres pendejo.” Sehun responde sin más.

x

“¿Cuánto falta?” Sehun pregunta y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo café. 

“Ya estamos cerca.” Kyungsoo mira con atención las tiendas que están frente a un parque que tiene una laguna enorme. 

“¿Quieres que me siente aparte para que tengan su tiempo a solas?” Sehun pregunta con un puchero inocente y se hecha andar tras Kyungsoo que se adentra en una plaza entre unos edificios altos y de apariencia cara. 

“No… está con su primo de China y como no quería que se quede solo en su casa aburrido lo trajo con ella para que bueno… se hagan amigos o algo.”

Sehun asiente con una mueca de confusión plantada en su rostro y se muerde la lengua. Después de unos cortos minutos de caminata, entran a una cafetería con un delicioso olor a café y comida, decoraciones costosas y luces de navidad por casi todo lado. 

“¡Soo-oppa!” Ambos escuchan una voz dulce llamar al más bajo de los amigos. 

Sehun regresa a ver y observa a una muchacha de pelo largo y castaño, con una falda dorada larga que le llega a los tobillos y un saco enorme y grueso blanco abrigándola elegantemente. 

Los ojos de Kyungsoo se agrandan por unos segundos y luego comenta con una sonrisa sincera “Yeri, estás radiante.”

Sehun rueda sus ojos asqueado y saluda con Yeri educado. Luego se sienta junto a su amigo, quien está afrente de la muchacha. Los tres están en una mesa cómoda junto a una pared llena de cuadros pequeños y abstractos. Sehun piensa que quiere comer algún postre que tenga chocolate blanco. Mientras Kyungsoo conversa con Yeri sobre algo de su universidad y un profesor que tenían en común, Sehun de ja que su mirada divague por el lugar y se coloca un sorbete (biodegradable) sobre sus labios y lo balancea haciendo un puchero. 

“¿No estaba tu primo contigo?” Kyungsoo pregunta al rato y Sehun regresa a ver con casi nada de interés. Solo quiere comer un pastel de chocolate blanco que encontró en los menús que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa. 

“Sí. Subió al baño en el segundo piso. Ya ha de bajar.” Yeri sonríe más para Sehun que para Soo y el más alto de los muchachos le sonríe de vuelta pero con algo de seriedad.

“Oh ¿No es él?” Kyungsoo señala a un muchacho de apariencia amable pero algo distraído que baja las gradas trotando infantilmente. Lleva un saco de lana azul oscura abierto y deja ver que dentro lleva puesto una camiseta cuello de tortuga negra y pegada a su cuerpo. 

“¡Él es!” Yeri ríe algo aliviada.

El primo de la muchacha se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro y se sienta frente a Sehun, trayendo consigo un olor a menta que el rubio pretende no darse cuenta.

“Kyungsoo, Sehun… él es Yixing, mi primo.” Yeri lo presenta con felicidad.

“Hola.” Yixing saluda a ambos y les brinda una sonrisa realmente hermosa. Y Sehun responde con un movimiento de cabeza que cree que es suficiente como forma de saludo.

“Es un gusto conocerte. ¿Qué tal Corea hasta ahora?” Kyungsoo pregunta amable.

“Bien. Me agrada, hay muchas cosas que hacer y puedo practicar mi coreano.”

Kyungsoo le sonríe de vuelta pero nadie dice nada por unos cortos segundos entonces Yeri habla casi que asustada.“Ah cierto, como no sabía si llegarían puntuales, le dije a la camarera que nos atendiese en 20 minutos, pero justo llegaron ustedes. ¿Está bien esperar?” Pregunta inocente a ambos y Sehun siente acidez en su estómago.

“¡Claro!” Kyungsoo responde como bobo. Sehun rueda sus ojos.

En seguida la pareja empieza a conversar ignorando a los dos muchachos.

“Le dije a Yeri que no hiciese eso pero no me hizo caso.” Yixing le dice a Sehun con una voz bajita. “Si tienes mucha hambre puedo pedirte algo.”

Sehun frunce su entrecejo y lo mira confundido para luego darse cuenta que sus manos están en su estómago, el cual no deja de hacer sonidos por el hambre. Yixing se ríe.

“Puedo esperar.” Sehun suena algo fastidiado.

“Está bien.” Yixing le sonríe y Sehun no puede evitar notar que el otro es muy varonil, que sus hombros son anchos y que cada vez que Yixing le sonríe, Sehun siente cosquillas diminutas en las palmas de sus manos. “Parece que no están ignorando por completo.” Yixing añade señalando con su cabeza a su prima y a Soo.

“Ajá.” Sehun le sonríe un poco. “Es como si fuéramos sus hijos a quienes no podían dejar solos en casa.”

“Sin niñera no hay cómo pues.” Yixing comenta y ambos se ríen con fuerza. La pareja junto a ellos ni se percata de las risas.

Sehun se acerca más a la mesa inconscientemente pero Yixing sí se da cuenta.

“Así que eres de China.” Sehun dice algo abrumado por no saber cómo establecer una conversación.

“Sí.” Yixing le responde notando como el rubio se toca el cuello y hace una mini mueca de dolor. “¿Está bien tu cuello?” Yixing estira su mano para tocar al otro pero se detiene a medio camino porque no se conocen lo suficiente y no quiere incomodarle.

Pero Yixing se sorprende el ver que Sehun acerca su cabeza y cuerpo sobre la mesa para permitir que le tocase el cuello. Yixing sonríe tanto que sus ojos desaparecen formando medias lunas.

“Está super duro.” Sehun explica una vez que siente la mano de Yixing masajeando suavemente su cuello.

“Eso noto.” El chino responde con voz algo más grave, su sonrisa ya no está en su rostro y Sehun siente una gota de sudor caer por su mejilla. “¿Dormiste mal?”

Sehun se retira y se vuelve a sentar lejos de Yixing, separados por la mesa. “Sí. Llegué ayer a Seúl y Kyungsoo me dio un colchón inflable y una almohada dura como una roca.” Se queja y mueve su cuello en círculo.

“Soy fisioterapeuta.” Yixing suelta algo abrupto y Sehun lo mira parpadeando rápido. “Puedo darte un masaje luego.” Yixing agrega apresurado y el rubio cree notarlo, por primera vez, algo nervioso.

“Claro. Gracias.” Sehun le sonríe confiado y ambos se miran a los ojos algo intensamente. Sehun tiembla a penas y se da cuenta que Yixing es mayor a ellos.

En seguida llega la camarera y su ‘momento’, se ve interrumpido.

“¿Cómo están hoy?” Saluda la chica de pelo rojo y corto, sin embargo no espera a que respondan y continúa. “¿Disfrutando de una cita doble?” Sonríe y nadie dice nada por unos segundos y Sehun y Yixing se regresan a ver perplejos y nerviosos. 

“¡Oh no!” Yixing habla primero y ríe. “Estamos de tercera.”

“Y cuarta rueda.” Sehun completa la oración. 

La chica les sonríe sin creerles y pasa a responder preguntas que Yeri le hace sobre un postre que estaba en descuento.

Mientras la camarera atiende a la pareja, Yixing le susurra a Sehun “¿Quieres que lo que yo pida sea para ti y tú ordenas por mí?”

Sehun lo mira con ojos de cachorro.

“Ya sabes, puede ser divertido ver si puedo adivinar tu gusto.” Yixing explica y Sehun asiente despidiéndose mentalmente de su pastel de chocolate blanco.

Cuando es su turno de ordenar, Sehun pide un té verde y un pie de limón. Luego entrega el menú rendido y hecha su cabeza hacia atrás, con mucho dolor por su cuello, y mira hacia el techo. Sehun podía ser dramático cuando se trataba de comida.

“Me quieres dar un late frío y un trozo de ese pastel cubierto de chocolate blanco?” Yixing dice examinando el menú.

“Listo.” La camarera responde para después alejarse con sus pedidos.

Sehun regresa a ver a Yixing con lentitud para no herir más a su cuello y sus ojos están agrandados y su boca abierta en sorpresa.

“¿Qué?” Yixing pregunta riendo un poco y Sehun piensa que tal vez no estuviera tan mal que esto sí sea una cita doble.

✩


	3. Kyungsoo & Jongin

3  
[“I’m not gonna stop poking you until you give me some attention.”]

...

Kyungsoo está cocinando una sopa de miso con tofu en la cocina en el hogar de sus padres. Estaba pasando vacaciones en la casa de campo de su familia y coincidencialmente, los mejores amigos de su padre, y su fastidioso hijo, estaban también pasando en la villa de vacaciones.

La casa de campo era enorme y tenía varios cuartos por lo que no había problema que otra familia se quede con ellos. Kyungsoo había llegado hace unas horas, por lo que no había visto a los visitantes.

Kyungsoo cocina con tranquilidad y luego, cuando cree que su sopa está lista, se sienta a comer solo. Uno de los empleados, le había comentado que sus padres habían salido en caballo con los señores Kim. Kyungsoo había asentido. Comer solo no era algo que le disgustaba, y de hecho se había acostumbrado hace años.

“Kyungsoo.” Una voz molestosa, empalagosa y familiar había salido de entre la puerta de la cocina.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo responde desinteresado mientras come con los ojos cerrados.

“Vamos a montar a caballo.”

“Estoy comiendo. ¿O nos ves?” Kyungsoo responde fastidiado y Jongin, que tiene una camisa de apariencia cara y unos jeans que tienen adornos con la palabra Gucci, lo mira confundido.

La verdad, es que Jongin nunca le había caído bien, siempre pensó que era un niño mimado y arrogante porque venía de una familia rica de médicos prestigiosos. Kyungsoo, a pesar de tener padres ricos, nunca presumió de su dinero y aunque era mayor a Jongin por unos pocos años, sentía que su verdadera brecha en madurez, era mayor. 

“Luego de que acabes pues…” Jongin pronuncia lo obvio y para su — no — sorpresa, el mayor lo había ignorado con una facilidad asombrosa.

A Jongin nunca nadie le había ignorado en toda su vida. Todos los conocidos, familiares, empleados y amigos de la familia lo consentían dándole lo que quería o escuchando lo que tenía por decir. Todos menos Kyungsoo. Era por esa simple razón que a Jongin no se le podía escapar una sola oportunidad para molestar a Kyungsoo hasta que este acabe cediendo y haciendo lo que sea que el menor pidiese.

“Vamos Soo, sé que amas montar a caballo. Además, estoy seguro que Suni te extraña.”

Es con esa oración que Jongin consigue ver una reacción en el rostro del otro. Suni es la yegua de Kyungsoo, su pelaje blanco con unos cuantos puntos negros la hacen la yegua más majestuosa de la villa y Kyungsoo la adora con su vida. 

“Iré a verla más tarde.” Kyungsoo responde.

“Es una linda tarde como para sacarle a pasear.”

Kyungsoo termina su sopa y aunque hayan empleados que cocinen y limpien, él prefiere hacerlo por su cuenta. 

Una vez más, el moreno es ignorado.

“Salgamos entonces a caminar, mientras no estabas acá encontré otro camino al río.”

Kyungsoo seca el plato de su sopa y luego trastorna el resto de la sopa a un contenedor y la guarda en la congeladora. Extraña el silencio que había antes de que Jongin llegase a molestarlo.

“Podemos ir a la piscina, ya la terminaron de llenar.” Jongin propone con una sonrisa.

Kyungsoo se lava las manos en silencio.

“Podemos ver películas.”

Kyungsoo se dirige a su cuarto para poder revisar si sus últimos deberes del semestre ya había recibido calificaciones.  
Jongin lo sigue de cerca dándole más alternativas de lo que pueden hacer juntos.

“Ohh, Soo, tu habitación sigue igual que antes.” Jongin comenta y se pone a curiosear. Primero se mete al cuarto de baño y huele las colonias que están colocadas junto al lavacaras, luego huele los shampoos y se limpia sus dientes con un poco del hilo dental de Kyungsoo. Sabe bien, que todas esas acciones sacarían, poco a poco, de quicio al mayor.

Kyungsoo lo mira disimulado mientras se sienta en su cama y prende su laptop.   
Hasta eso, Jongin se pasea por la habitación una vez más y decide ver los libros que Kyungsoo tenía en una estantería de madera oscura.

“No te imaginaba como un gran fan de Harry Potter, Soo.” Jongin comenta mientras pasa las páginas sin mucho cuidado de unos libros de edición especial e limitada de Harry Potter.

Kyungsoo lo mira de reojo y sigue revisando cosas en su computadora. Siendo sincero le desespera que Jongin, uno de los seres más torpes en la faz de la tierra, tope libros tan delicados sin mucho cuidado. Pero sabe que si muestra la mínima emoción, estaría condenándose a una tortura inmediata de tener que prestarle atención al menor de ambos. 

Jongin tiene 20 años y Kyungsoo 23, ambos habían compartido muchas navidades y fiestas juntos, pero casi nunca se los ve interactuando de manera… normal. Siempre es Jongin quien habla y Kyungsoo el que —pretende— escuchar; siempre es Jongin quien lo invita a jugar y Kyungsoo es quien cede luego de que su madre lo regañe; todas las veces es Jongin quien lo sigue y Kyungsoo, que lo guía sin querer. 

Al cabo de un rato, Jongin se aburre de revisar libros y se dedica a meterse en el walk-in clóset del mayor y para molestarlo, empieza a desvestirse frente al otro, quien por una milésima de segundo, se le agrandan los ojos y la respiración se le corta. Para evitar ver cómo el moreno se desprende de su ropa, Kyungsoo se dedica a revisar sus calificaciones finales. Está orgulloso de haber conseguido pasar todo un promedio general de 4, una vez más. 

Jongin se queda en su ropa interior y camisa, puede notar que Kyungsoo lo mira de reojo cada vez que se zafa un nuevo botón de su camisa. 

Una vez que ya su camisa cae, con gracia al piso, Jongin se mete por completo al clóset y no sale del mismo, hasta que está puesto ropa del mayor.

Kyungsoo lo mira serio, con cara de muerto, mientras Jongin modela exageradamente.

“Esta ropa si que pega ¿no?” Jongin está con una camiseta de líneas verdes y rojas que le queda pegada y algo chica, con unos shorts deportivos cortos y unas botas para montar caballo. 

Kyungsoo resopla un poco. Era su ropa de hace unos pocos años que le quedaba ya muy pequeña y le sorprende que le queden a Jongin. Siendo sincero, siente algo comparable al deseo en su cuerpo y se mueve incómodo sentado aún en su cama. La camiseta deja ver el ombligo y los abdominales de Jongin, los shorts hace que sus piernas moldeadas y nalgas tomen más forma y Kyungsoo se percata de eso en cuestión de milisegundos.

“Cállate.” dice por fin, mientras Jongin posa sacando su trasero y mordiéndose el dedo índice. 

“Ohh… Damas y caballeros, hemos conseguido una reacción por el gruñón de Kyungsoo.” Jongin dice triunfante. Luego de eso Jongin se sienta cerca de Kyungsoo y lo mira intenso, Kyungsoo regresa a su estado inexpresivo y Jongin resopla cansado.

Kyungsoo abre ahora su email y ve lo que sus profesores le habían escrito con respecto a un experimento que estaban haciendo en la universidad.   
Pero no puede leer todo el email porque siente, como Jongin quien se había recostado a un lado de la cama, lo empieza a topar por las costillas, con su dedo. 

Kyungsoo no era casi nada cosquilludo por lo que puede ignorar el dedo de Jongin por unos momentos. Luego siente ese dedo en su estómago y suspira algo irritado. Luego ese dedo se coloca bajo su axila derecha y Kyungsoo lo fulmina con la mirada.

“No voy a dejar de toparte con el dedo hasta que me prestes atención.”

Jongin se desespereza, dándole así, un descanso al cuerpo del mayor. Y Kyungsoo respira aliviado. Pero su descanso no dura nada porque enseguida el menor ya está molestándole una vez más. 

“Présta…”Jongin no continua porque Kyungsoo, con el ceño fruncido, lo toma brusco de la cara y lo besa intensamente. Jongin gime un poco, complacido, entre besos y Kyungsoo se siente en la cima del mundo.

Desde ese momento, Kyungsoo aprendió a callar al moreno cada vez que este se ponía a molestarlo y pronto, se los podía ver caminando por la villa agarrados de la mano. 

✩


	4. Baekhyun & Sehun

4

[“Mmm… you’re warm”]

...

Baekhyun está borracho en la casa de unos amigos de su universidad. No conoce a todo el mundo y fue arrastrado a esa fiesta por su mejor amigo, Minseok. 

Baekhyun odia los eventos sociales, detesta tener que pasar tiempo con gente que no conoce de verdad, además es muy tímido y la gente, por ende, acaba aburriéndose cuando hablan con él. Era todo lo contrario a su mejor amigo, que era una mariposa social, popular, querido y conocido por todos. Además de que Minseok es un atleta, juega para el equipo de básquet de la universidad y es por eso, el chico perfecto. Baekhyun en cambio toca el piano, es delicado cuando habla, le brillan los ojos cada vez que menciona sus sinfonías preferidas y su cuerpo es débil por lo que hacer ejercicio es una tortura para él y siempre acaba resfriado al menos dos veces al mes. 

La única razón por la que había accedido a ir, era porque le habían ofrecido pizza y Baekhyun, como muchos otros estudiantes de universidad, no tenía ni un centavo para poderse pagar una cena. Pero en cuanto había llegado, un amigo de Minseok, les había dicho que Sehun — nadie menos que el crush del pianista — estaba atrasado pero que él traía la pizza consigo.

Minseok, sabiendo que su amigo de pelo castaño tenía un crush en Sehun (un estudiante de ciencias políticas que también resultaba ser el capitán del equipo de volleyball), le ofrece un trago que Baekhyun identifica como ron.  
Normalmente, Baekhyun no bebe, pero estaba tan nervioso de tener que ver a Sehun en un evento que no sea estudiantil, que necesita algo para calmar sus nervios. Tomar un poco de alcohol hubiese sido una buena ida, si en primer lugar Baekhyun hubiese tenido algo de alimento en su estómago, y si en segundo lugar, Baekhyun no fuera tan malo con el alcohol. A los pocos sorbos de su segundo vaso, Minseok se había dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba borracho, riéndose al no poder leer las letras pequeñas de la botella de ron que se había conseguido de quien sabe dónde. 

“Oh no…” Minseok murmura mientras le retira la botella y el vaso de ron al pianista. 

“Ups…” Baekhyun ríe sin fuerza en su cuerpo que está echado en un sofá en una posición que parece incómoda. “Estoy tan nervioso…Minnie.” 

“No has hablado nunca con él y no ha salido de tu mente en 2 años enteros, Baekkhie, es hora de que le hables. Aunque creo que hoy no sería la mejor opción.” Minseok le susurra sobre la música fuerte que sus amigos ponen. Hay más o menos unas 60 personas y de todas ellas Baekhyun solo conoce a una. 

“Es tan lindo…” Baekhyun murmura y se pone a tocar teclas de piano invisibles en el aire.

Minseok ríe con ganas y luego de escuchar su nombre ser llamado por un grupo de chicas insistentes, se aleja unos instantes. Baekhyun en seguida cae dormido.

x

Al despertarse, Baekhyun mira confundido a su alrededor y aunque no puede notar nada claro y sigue borracho, se da cuenta que la fiesta solamente se hizo más grande y que parece aburrida. Luego, se vuelve a recostar sobre Minseok y le susurra “Mmm, eres tan cálido.”

“Gracias, te veías cómodo en mi hombro.” Una voz algo grave le susurra en su coronilla y Baekhyun no la reconoce por lo que asustado salta hacia atrás. Todo el sueño y borrachera se esfuman en cuestión de segundos.

Baekhyun logra ajustar su mirada y distingue entre las luces de neón, una silueta conocida. 

“¡Sehun!” Chilla y unas pocas personas lo regresan a ver unos instantes.

“¿Baekhyun, cierto?” Sehun ríe con ganas y bebe un sorbo de un líquido transparente de un vaso.

“¿Huh? Oh, ¡sí!.” Baekhyun dice nervioso y con la mirada busca a su mejor amigo pero no lo encuentra en ningún lado. “Soy Baekhyun. ¿Cómo sabes?” 

Sehun se recuesta un poco en el sofá y Baekhyun quiere morirse porque nota que la camiseta del atleta está un poco mojada en su hombro, justo donde su boca descansaba. 

Sehun, al darse cuenta qué era lo que el pianista miraba con cara de aterrorizado, estira su brazo lo suficiente como para jalarlo cerca y limpiarle con su dedo pulgar un rastro de saliva que un le queda a Baekhyun en la comisura de su boca y mejilla. 

En consecuencia, el pianista tiembla con fuerza y sus ojos se agradan demasiado, quiere ocultar su cara roja en algún lado pero no sabe dónde, además, sehun le sostiene fuerte de sus brazos por lo que cubrirse el rostro no es una opción. Sehun se acerca al rostro de Baekhyun, haciendo que se ruborice más en consecuencia y luego susurra. “Sé quien eres porque te veo tocando el piano en las ceremonias de la universidad, vas a todos mis juegos y te sientas en la segunda fila, siempre con una chica de pelo rojo que no me sé su nombre.” 

Baekhyun quiere desaparecer porque no puede más de la vergüenza pero sigue sujeto. Sehun se aleja de él y lo mira con curiosidad casi infantil. “¿Es tu novia?”

El pianista, quien sigue ruborizado, siente que se le cae el mundo a los pies y luego regresa. De todas las cosas que puede preguntarle, le pregunta esa. 

“N-no.” El pianista contesta. También nota que Sehun lo sostiene de los brazos y no de las manos, Baekhyun decide creer que es porque no quiere lastimarle sus dedos, que son prácticamente, su herramienta más importante.

“Okay.” Sehun lo suelta de inmediato y Baekhyun se siente frío.

“¿Por qué estaba dormido sobre ti?” Baekhyun pregunta tímido. Parece un sueño, parece todo tan irreal.

“Te veías incómodo y algo desprotegido… no lo sé. Minseok te estaba vigilando pero no creí que era suficiente.”

“Acomodarme hacia un lado hubiese sido suficiente.” Baekhyun responde algo desconfiado.

“No.” Sehun responde algo serio. Baekhyun se da cuenta que el atleta está ignorando a sus amigos y amigas por pasar con él.

“Está bien…” Baekhyun responde rendido. 

“Si quieres puedes acostarte otra vez.” Sehun le dice con aire cuidadoso y Baekhyun siente algo parecido a las mariposas que un enamorado siente en la barriga.

“¿Sehun?” Baekhyun le pregunta tímido.

“¿Si?”

“¿Quieres bailar?” Baekhyun casi se atraganta con tremenda pregunta. 

“Claro.” Sehun le responde con su mejor sonrisa y Baekhyun siente que se derrite.

En eso, ambos se dirigen donde el resto de personas bailan y Baekhyun siente como Sehun lo acerca hacia su cuerpo, colocando una mano en la cintura del pianista y pegándolo hacia él. Baekhyun, por puro instinto recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Sehun y suspira complacido.

“No babees mucho.” Sehun bromea y Baekhyun le asesina con la mirada por unos cortos segundos y Sehun se ríe.

Ambos se balancean por unos minutos y Baekhyun cierra sus ojos disfrutando del momento y aspirando el olor a detergente y lavanda que la ropa de Sehun tiene.

“¿De verdad crees que soy cálido?” Sehun pregunta al cabo de un rato.

“Sí…” Baekhyun murmura contento contra el cuello de Sehun, el más alto ríe un poco por las cosquillas. 

“Deberías dormir conmigo más seguido, además estamos en invierno.” Sehun bromea y a Baekhyun le deja de latir el corazón por varios segundos.

“No estaría tan mal. Pero invítame a comer antes.” 

Ambos muchachos ríen con ternura y Sehun le susurra “¿Comemos juntos mañana? ¿Almuerzo, a las dos?” 

Baekhyun lo regresa a ver y no puede creer lo que está pasando y asiente mordiéndose los labios. Sigue pegado al cuerpo del otro y Sehun sigue siendo tan cálido como las cobijas que tiene Baekhyun en su habitación.

✩


	5. Minseok & Chanyeol

[“your hair is so soft”]

...

Son vacaciones después del primer semestre de universidad, Chanyeol se siente infinito y se recuesta sobre el césped de su casa. Había salido a comer sushi con unos amigos y había bebido una buena cantidad de cerveza. La brisa pasa gentil y trae olores agradables del verano, Chanyeol se siente eterno.

Le quedaban algunas semanas antes de volver a la universidad, y sentirse ya un adulto era extraño, pensando que hace unos meses aun estaba en el colegio. Recordar los recreos con su grupo de amigos, los partidos de fútbol en las tardes y el entrenamiento de atletismo todos los miércoles y viernes. Se acuerda de sus clases de química con su profesor de Noruega que pronunciaba los nombres de los elementos de una forma graciosa en coreano. No puede evitar pensar en sus clases de música y cómo sus compañeras le pedían que les tocase canciones ridículas de amor. También se acuerda con algo de repugnancia de su clase de inglés y lo grosero que podía ser su profesor, Mr. Jenkins.

Recuerda todo con un sabor agridulce y sonríe, subiendo su mano hacia el cielo para así, tapar el sol que lastima sus ojos.

E inevitablemente, como las risas estruendosas que vienen con el alcohol o como quejido que se escapa de los pulmones de alguien quien es golpeado, Chanyeol se acuerda de Minseok.

x

Se habían conocido en el colegio, cuando ambos tenían unos 15 años. Ambos habían asistido al mismo colegio por varios años pero iban a clases diferentes por lo que nunca tuvieron oportunidades (ni interés) de conocerse o platicar. Pero gracias a su clase de deportes se habían hecho cercanos poco a poco.

Chanyeol siempre había sido el mejor deportista de su clase, y Minseok el de la suya respectivamente. Por lo que cuando les había tocado deportes juntos (siempre se mezclaban aleatoriamente las clases), ambos habían establecido una competencia silenciosa entre ellos.

Chanyeol contaba sus victorias y derrotas contra el muchacho de pelo castaño claro y ojos grandes. Minseok era considerablemente mejor en fútbol que él, pero era mucho más lento al correr y su estatura más baja que la de Chanyeol le impedía ser mejor en deportes como básquet.

Las clases de deporte eran solamente una vez a la semana y ambos se vieron nerviosos y emocionados de que llegue el martes, cuando tenían sus clases de educación física.  
Al inicio no cruzaron ni un a sola palabra, casi que ninguna mirada. Poco a poco, empezaron a soltar la lengua y habían comentarios como “buen intento” o “te venceré la siguiente semana”. Todos sus amigos y compañeros sentían curiosidad por su pequeña rivalidad por lo que siempre les preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba pero ninguno respondía con precisión, ya que ni ellos sabían bien de qué se trataba todo eso.

Casi para el final de ese año, justo cuando se acercaba el verano, Minseok se había sentado junto a Chanyeol en la pausa de 10 minutos que recibían entre las horas de deporte.

“¿Quieres unirte a las prácticas de fútbol?” Minseok había preguntado sin timidez pero con delicadeza adecuada.

Chanyeol había parpadeado varias veces, la propuesta le había tomado desprevenido.

“¿Seguro?” Chanyeol lo había regresado a ver tras secarse el sudor con su brazo.

“Creo que si estamos juntos…en un equipo, seremos mejores que de enemigos.” Minseok explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

El timbre anunciando la pausa había sonado y Chanyeol solamente había asentido antes de levantarse y caminar de vuelta a la cancha de básquet donde les había tocado entrenar ese día en su clase.

x

El resto de años de colegio se trataron de hacerse más cercanos, entrenar varios deportes juntos y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Minseok solía pasar mucho tiempo en la casa del más alto y hacían deberes juntos. Chanyeol siempre lo ayudaba con química y biología y Minseok le enseñaba inglés. Todos los recreos los pasaban juntos y pronto sus dos grupos de amigos se convirtieron en uno.

Para el penúltimo año de colegio, se habían vuelto tan buenos en fútbol, que habían ganado el campeonato nacional y se habían convertido en el orgullo de su preparatoria y Minseok era el capitán del equipo.  
También, había una urgencia de ambos de poder pasar tiempo juntos y a solas, por lo que habían descubierto un pequeño lugar, entre unos arbustos de las canchas de atletismo, que era solo para los dos.  
Allí habían pasado muchas tardes y recreos escuchando música, quejándose de sus clases y profesores, contándose chistes, anécdotas o problemas.

Y los momentos juntos pasaron con rapidez. Chanyeol siente vértigo al pensar en sus noches de películas o de fiestas con sus amigos, de beber ilegalmente escondidos tras unos carros en un parqueadero de un centro comercial de la ciudad, de tardes de fútbol y risas con el equipo. Lluvias con chocolate caliente y cuidar a los hermanos menor de Minseok cuando sus padres estaban fuera de la casa.  
Inclusive, Chanyeol recuerda su única pelea con cariño.

x

Había sido durante el inicio de mediados de su último año de colegio, una tarde rojiza con poco viento. Se habían peleado porque Chanyeol había perdido interés en el fútbol y se estaba concentrando más en el atletismo.

El más alto había empezado a faltar a las prácticas del equipo y cuando llegaba se lo notaba desactivado y algo aburrido. Además, tanto entrenamiento en atletismo agotaba a Chanyeol hasta el punto de rendir mal con su equipo de fútbol. Poco a poco sus resultados en eventos y campeonatos se vieron afectados y sin mucha sorpresa, Chanyeol dejó de ir.

Minseok por un lado estaba dolido por el abandono de uno de sus mejores amigos y por el otro, estaba decepcionado de que esa sea la actitud de Chanyeol. También, le molestaba que Chanyeol no solo ignoraba el deporte, sino que también ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con Minseok.

Entonces en esa tarde rojiza y sin mucha brisa, Minseok había ido a ver el entrenamiento de Chanyeol y el equipo de fútbol lo habían seguido por curiosidad y precaución.

Chanyeol los había visto mientras corría su vuelta final contra un compañero un año menor a él. Cuando había terminado, se alejó de sus compañeros de fútbol lo más que pudo tras haber recogido su maleta, botella de agua y toalla; sabiendo que le seguirían. Y así fue, todos lo siguieron hasta las canchas de básquet de cemento ya vacías.

El más alto los esperaba tomando agua, respirando con dificultad por el cansancio y con sudor chorreando de su cara y cuerpo.

“Buenas.” Chanyeol había saludado con una sonrisa.

“Déjate de apariencias.” Minseok había soltado fastidiado.

Chanyeol había regresado a ver al resto de compañeros y suspirado mientras se encogía de hombros y se rascaba su cabeza.

“No sé qué decir.” Su rostro era inexpresivo y Minseok entendió eso como desprecio; por lo que se acercó hasta donde estaba el alto y lo había golpeado con su puño en la quijada.

Luego de eso se trató de todos sus compañeros separando a ambos, sin embargo el alto nunca intentó golpear al capitán. Solo se definía sin mucha fuerza.

En seguida un par de profesores los habían encontrado y separado por completo. El resultado de todo eso fue días de limpieza de varias aulas del colegio y escribir un ensayo de 10 páginas sobre el respeto a los compañeros.  
Y fue durante esas tardes de pasar juntos a la fuerza que se volvieron a hacer los mejores amigos que eran y su dinámica regresó sin mucha dificultad, a la normalidad.

Chanyeol le había explicado que quería concentrarse en el atletismo porque le gustaba más que el fútbol y que nunca encontró las palabras para decírselo a Minseok por miedo a defraudarlo tan de cerca.

Reflexionando un poco, había sido una pelea demasiado estúpida e infantil, pero pensando en ella en el presente, estaba bien, ambos eran adolescentes e inmaduros.

x

El seguir de su último año de colegio fue divertido, bello y melancólico. Ambos muchachos aprovecharon su juventud el uno a lado del otro y sabían que todas sus memorias en el futuro estarían llenas del rostro del otro.

Era obvio que existía un amor puro entre ellos.  
Era palpable como la superficie de sus pupitres.  
Era observable como el color del cielo.  
Era reconocible a kilómetros de distancia, pues era obvio.

Pero nunca se declararon su amor en voz alta, ambos tenían miedo del qué dirá el resto y sobretodo, tenían miedo a que el otro no sienta lo mismo.

x

Pero el recuerdo preferido de Chanyeol era uno en su lugar secreto, a unas pocas semanas antes de que se acabase el colegio para siempre, cuando Chanyeol estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Minseok y este le pasaba la mano entre sus cabellos de manera cariñosa y algo distraída.

Chanyeol le decía a Minseok sobre un insecto que había descubierto en su patio y cómo lo había colocado en la recámara de su hermana para asustarla.

Minseok se reía con tranquilidad y dicha.

“Tu cabello es tan suave” el más bajito había soltado espontáneo.

Chanyeol lo había regresado a ver con dificultad porque el sol tras su amigo lo cegaba con fuerza.

Hoy en día aun recuerda ese momento y jura que no era por los rayos del sol, pero Minseok brillaba por su propia luz natural.

x

Y rápida, como todos esos años de colegio, llegó la graduación y pronto, Minseok se fue a vivir en EEUU dejando a Chanyeol detrás.

Ya no se hablan casi nada y solamente existen mensajes en fechas exactas como cumpleaños.

Chanyeol entiende que ahora era su turno de ser el abandonado, él ya se había alejado de Minseok alguna vez en el pasado y era justo que ahora le toqué sufrir a él.

✩


	6. Sehun & Jongdae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cuento me salió un poco largo pero me divertí escribiéndolo. Está basado en algunas de las memorias que tengo de mi adolescencia y de cómo salía con mis amigos.

[“It is not bad to cry. In fact, it makes a person stronger”]

...

Sehun odiaba ser el menor de su familia. Odiaba que le cuidaran con exageración y que sus abuelos lo tratasen con adoración extrema. Detestaba tener que cumplir con su imagen de niño adorable e inocente, de adolescente muy educado y responsable. Le agobiaba no poder meterse en problemas porque sabía que la decepción de su familia sería enorme. Además, su padre nunca lo había dejado mostrar esos sentimientos negativos, y por ende, Sehun no sabía expresar lo que sentía y nunca nadie lo había visto llorar. Pero, lo peor de todo era no poder interactuar mucho con su primo mayor, Chanyeol, ya que su forma de ser era muy diferente a la suya.

Por todo eso, Sehun al inicio solía aislarse solo en su cuarto cada vez que su familia visitaba, ya sea por una invitación cualquiera o por eventos más grandes como cumpleaños o navidades. Solía irse a la biblioteca a leer mangas escondidos entre libros de física o biología. Se refugiaba en la casa de su amigo Baekhyun a jugar tontos videojuegos y comer pizza. Iba a caminar en el bosque al mediodía y comía sándwiches de atún mientras miraba una laguna pequeña y su tranquilidad inmaculada.  
Pero nada de eso era suficiente.  
Sehun quería vivir lo que viven los adolescentes, quería equivocarse y morirse del terror por hacer alguna idiotez en la mitad de la noche con desconocidos en alguna casa de un compañero del colegio, quería saber a qué sabe el miedo.

Más tarde, y al pasar de los años, empezó a tratar de probar esa vida que tanto le llamaba la atención, pero a escondidas.  
Todo había empezado después del colegio, un viernes en el que no tenía planes porque todos sus amigos, habían quedado en ir a ver una película que a Sehun no le interesaba. Por lo que el muchacho, de 15 años había salido caminando con su mochila amarilla en su espalda y su termo de agua entre ambas manos.

“¡Hunnie!” Había escuchado el apodo que solamente usaba su familia.

Al regresar a ver, se quería morir porque su primo, Chanyeol, de 17 años, lo saludaba con su grupo de amigos. Sehun se moría de la vergüenza porque pasaba que su primo y sus amigos eran los muchachos más populares de la secundaria.

“Chan.” Sehun había pronunciado con nervios. A pesar de ser familia, casi nunca se veían en el colegio porque sus clases estaban en bloques separados.

Su primo, que llevaba el cabello pintado de azul claro, lo había alcanzado, dejando a sus amigos detrás.

“¿Tienes planes?” Chanyeol le pregunta algo incómodo. Casi nunca hablaban.

Sehun lo mira confundido y con su rostro inclinado hacia la derecha por unos segundos que se sintieron como años. “Iba a casa…”

“Oh.” Chanyeol pronuncia sin saber cómo proceder. Ambos sienten miradas curiosas del resto de estudiantes posarse entre ellos y poco a poco la salida del colegio se ve repleta de padres y alumnos que se dirigen a sus casas.

Sehun dirige su mirada hacia el piso y se muerde los labios. Se siente como un perdedor absoluto.

“Mira, todos los de mi salón vamos a ir a la casa de un amigo y a una amiga le gustas o algo así entonces me rogó que te invitara. ¿Quieres venir?”

El menor de ambos estaba estupefacto, su corazón palpitaba a mil y sus ojos se pintaban más y más de emoción.

Chanyeol empieza a moverse sobre sus pies. “Yo hablo con mi tía, vamos ya que nos están mirando raro.” Su primo lo había tomado de la mano y arrastrado unos pasos para que se uniera a su grupo de amigos y empezasen a caminar hacia su destino.

Y con eso, Sehun fue guiado a la casa de Jongdae y a partir de ese día, su vida aburrida dio un giro de 360 grados.

x

Al llegar al hogar del amigo de Chanyeol, todos se encaminaron con familiaridad hacia el patio del dueño de la casa. Sehun, quien había sido atormentado por Irene (una compañera de su primo) todo el camino hasta la casa de Jongdae, no hizo más que seguir a su primo y sentarse cerca de él sobre el césped.  
Irene se sentó junto a él.

“Entonces … ¿eres el mejor de tu curso en física pero no te gusta?” la chica le había preguntado con atención.

Sehun miraba al entorno con curiosidad y en respuesta, había asentido sin interés. Irene seguía conversando con él, pero el menor, estaba tan nervioso y perdido que no podía seguir la conversación con eficiencia. Además, estaba algo aburrido.

En eso, un chico de apariencia amigable y una sonrisa similar a la boca de un gato, había salido de la casa y la mayoría de invitados lo habían saludado con cariño. Sehun entendió que ese muchacho debería ser Jongdae.

Mientras Sehun observaba la llegada del otro, Irene le contaba algo sobre un proyecto de arte que estaba haciendo. El menor observa como su primo se levanta y abraza con cuidado al otro muchacho. En eso, Jongdae sonríe y por coincidencia hace contacto visual con Sehun y un viento algo violento toma desprevenido al menor y siente escalofríos, pero no sabe si es por el frío o la mirada del dueño de casa.

“¿Por qué Jongdae, si es amigo de todos, no fue al colegio hoy?” Sehun interrumpe sin delicadeza a Irene.

La muchacha regresa ver hacia donde están casi todos conversando con Jongdae.

“Estuvo con un resfriado fuerte toda la semana y queríamos visitarlo, además, es su cumpleaños. En unas horas empieza una fiesta.” Irene, con sus labios rojos había explicado con ternura obvio.

Al parecer Jongdae era muy querido entre sus compañeros.

Sehun, por contagio común, sintió igual un poco del afecto que todos parecían compartir por el muchacho de sonrisa gatuna.

x

La velada se desenvolvió lenta. Sehun escuchaba a medias a Irene y a un amigo de ella hablar con emoción sobre la coreografía que su curso estaba haciendo para el festival intercolegial. La otra parte de su atención, estaba en ver que los mayores jugaban fútbol y otros cocinaban carne asada.  
Más tarde, su madre le había llamado y había usado eso de excusa para alejarse de Irene. Cuando terminó su llamada, tras explicar a su madre que su primo lo llevaría más tarde a la casa, se escabulló por la cocina de la casa en un intento fallido de encontrar a Chanyeol y escapar de Irene.

Sehun, como era aparentemente el único que no conocía el lugar, acabó perdiéndose en la enorme casa en la que se encontraba y al tratar de salir de vuelta al patio, tras entrar por tercera vez a un segundo comedor, se chocó con la espalda de un desconocido, haciendo que este se balancee fuerte y acabe golpeando un jarrón que estaba sobre un filo de una pared.

“¡Oh mierda!” Sehun había ahogado un grito. “Mierda mierda, lo siento tanto.” Se había disculpado y encaminado rápidamente a recoger el jarrón de apariencia cara del piso.

Sehun estaba de cuclillas, tomando con cuidado los pedazos de cerámica. El desconocido se había ido sin decir ni una sola palabra. Además, estaba fastidiado y pensaba a mil por hora cómo pagar por su accidente.

“No te preocupes.” El desconocido se inclina junto a él y con una escoba pequeña y pala, recoge el resto de pedazos. “Le diré a mi madre que fui yo. Además, siempre odié ese jarrón.” Jongdae le había sonreído.

“Madre…” Sehun había soltado al darse cuenta que había empujado a Jongdae. “Feliz cumpleaños…”

El muchacho se había reído con fuerza y se había vuelto a alejar para deshacerse del jarrón roto.

x

“¿Sehun, cierto?”

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala tomando una cerveza compartida. Sehun se esforzaba en no hacer caras, la cerveza no tenía el sabor que él esperaba.

“Ajá…” el menor se había sonrojado con fuerza.

“Tú eres el primo del que Chanyeol nunca deja de hablar.” Jongdae suspira riéndose levemente. “Dice que sus padres siempre le comparan contigo y tus buenas notas.”

Sehun se muerde la lengua, no quiere quedar como un perdedor más.

“No te gusta eso… ¿verdad?” Jongdae empezaba a beber más.

“Odio…”

El ruido de los invitados en el patio les dejaba saber que la fiesta estaba empezando, olía a comida deliciosa y la música era movida.

“¿Por?” el mayor lo mira entretenido y con sus manos acaricia el cuero del sofá en el que están sentados. “Tener buenas notas es cool.”

“¿Huh?” Sehun había soltado tras dar un sorbo a la cerveza casi vacía.

“En unos años, te va a servir para entrar a una buena universidad y serás el más cool de tu clase.” Jongdae explicaba relajado. Era algo obvio para él pero no para el menor.

Nadie dice nada por unos cortos segundos y es Jongdae quien vuelve a hablar. “Acuérdate igual de balancear la diversión y las notas. No vale que llegues a la adultez y no puedas recordar de buenos momentos vividos en la adolescencia.”

Sehun escuchaba con atención pero una risilla logró escaparse de su garganta.

“¿Qué?” el amigo de su primo lo miraba divertido.

“Suenas como un viejo.”

Ambos enseguida se había echado a reír con ganas. Sehun se bebe el resto de la cerveza y Jongdae lo mira con ternura que el menor no nota.

“¿Cómo así viniste?” le pregunta con cuidado.

“Chanyeol me invitó… perdón por venir así sin más. Me dijo que Irene quería conocerme o algo así.” Sehun trata de disipar ese tema de conversación. No sabe por qué, pero Jongdae logra hacerlo sentir cómodo y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

“Ya veo…” el mayor se rasca su barbilla. “Gracias por venir.”

Sehun lo mira perdido. “Gracias por dejarme estar acá. Si soy sincero, es mi primera vez en una fiesta.” confiesa tímido sin ver al otro a los ojos.

“¡Dios, entonces qué hacemos sentados acá adentro, vamos a que experimentes una fiesta por primera vez!”

Jongdae se levanta brusco y por segunda vez en el día, Sehun es guiado de la mano.

x

Al salir, ya se está poniendo el sol y hace un poco de frío. Jongdae lo sigue guiando de la mano y Sehun se siente algo bobo y como un turista. El mayor de ambos le explica un poco sobre la dinámica que se ve en una fiesta pequeña como en la que estaban.

“¿Tus padres?” Sehun le pregunta tímido mientras Jongdae esquiva un grupo de personas tomando algo de unos vasos de plástico.

“Llegan a casa el domingo recién. Están haciendo voluntariado fuera de la ciudad, siempre se van unas semanas al año.” Jongdae explica con una sonrisa en su cara. “Ahora, explicando mejor lo que puedes encontrar en una fiesta, puedes ver gente que baila.” Jongdae apunta a unas cuantas personas saltando y bailando en una pequeña parte cubierta del patio de la casa.

Sehun asiente interesado.

“También hay gente que viene a estar con su pareja, hay otros que buscan estar con alguien por un par de horas y por un par de besos.” Sehun mira a unas parejas pasar tiempo juntos y a otras personas coqueteando.

“Hay gente que quiere beber y hay los que no y solo disfrutan regularmente. Hay gente que se quiere ir a veces, pero bueno casi nunca son muchos.” Sehun entiende y se siente tan tonto por no saber eso.

“Como esta es una reunión pequeña y solo para mis amigos, hay comida pero normalmente no encuentras parrillada.” Jongdae se ríe con ganas y Sehun tiene sus ojos agrandados.

Después de pasearse por donde la fiesta estaba tomando lugar, Jongdae se detiene con Sehun cerca de una mesa con bebidas y le ofrece agua o una cerveza, Sehun escoge beber agua. Jongdae observa como se termina su vaso de agua fría con algo de rapidez sedienta. También se ríe porque Sehun parece atratagantarse un poco.

“¿Qué pasó?” Jongdae le acaricia el cabello delicado.

“¿Chan?” Sehun señala a su primo con su brazo tembloroso y cara estupefacta. Aun le fáltale aire y tose de vez en cuando.

Jongdae regresa a ver a una esquina del patio y observa como Chanyeol se encuentra besándose con uno de los deportistas más populares del colegio, es decir con uno de sus mejores amigos, pero eso era algo que la mayoría de los presentes sabían...pero al parecer el menor no.

“Ahhh.” Jongdae ríe apenas. “Siempre pasa eso. En todas las fiestas se besan y es obvio que Chanyeol está tragado de Jongin pero por alguna razón, nunca llegan a salir oficialmente. Chanyeol no se atreve a perder su libertad o algo así.” Jongdae explica colocando sus manos en su nuca.

Y como si sintiera la mirada de alguien, Chanyeol regresa a ver asustado y mira con ojos tan agrandados que parecen que se van a salir de su cara. Luego de eso, se sonroja con fuerza y quiere desaparecer. Nadie en la familia sabía que no le gustaban las mujeres y piensa que con esto, está acabado.  
Sehun parece leer o entender los pensamientos del otro que para aliviarle, le sonríe con amabilidad. Y con esa sonrisa, Chanyeol gana el valor para arrastrar a Jongin hasta donde estaban los otros dos muchachos. Además, siente curiosidad de ver a su mejor amigo, Jongdae, con su primo menor.

“Hola.” Chanyeol saluda fingiendo que no pasó nada, pero tampoco suelta a Jongin de la mano.

“Chan.” Sehun le sonríe con ternura.

Por su parte, Jongdae se coloca junto al atleta y le pasa un brazo por los hombros definidos. “Hola Jongin.” le dice amable.

“Hola Dae… Jongin dice tímido. ¿Quién es él?” Jongin dice con un puchero.

“Mi primo.” Chanyeol suelta y Jongin se sonroja y saluda formalmente a Sehun, quien se echa a reír estruendoso por la actitud del moreno.

“No lo saludes formal, Nini, es mi primo menor.” Chanyeol se queja casi que a gritos.

“Es que me da nervios conocer a alguien de tu familia.”

“Lindo.” Jongdae afirma.

Sehun sonríe animado y puede notar que Chanyeol se apunta la respiración por unos segundos. Luego el más alto añade. “¿Quieren vodka? Dios, yo necesito un vaso… una botella.” Y sale disparado para regresar con unos vasos limpios y una botella sin abrir de dicho alcohol.

x

Los cuatro se sientan en un espacio libre de césped y empiezan a beber en pequeñas cantidades el alcohol y no pueden dejar de reír al ver las caras que Sehun hace ante el sabor desagradable y fuerte del vodka. De vez en cuando siente que se ahoga y que su boca y esófago se queman con fuerza. Para evitar mostrar su desagrado, esconde su cabeza en el pecho de Jongdae y todos se burlan más de él.

Cuando Sehun piensa quejarse por el sabor de la bebida, siente a alguien más sentarse junto a él.

“No es justo que le den de tomar sin mezclar.” Sehun observa aun un poco escondido en el pecho del mejor amigo de su primo y puede identificar a Yixing, un muchacho guapo y divertido del curso de todos los presentes. “Traje jugo.” Yixing les entrega una botella de jugo artificial de naranja y Chanyeol le acaricia la mejilla con la parte de afuera de su mano en forma de agradecimiento para luego ponerse a preparar las nuevas bebidas.

Jongdae retira a Sehun con suavidad lejos de su propio cuerpo y le anima a que se integre más. “Con jugo es mejor.” Le susurra suave.

Sehun lo regresa a mirar y asiente. Espera que sea verdad porque si bebe un sorbo más, vomitaría del asco.  
En seguida su primo le ofrece un vaso con poco alcohol y mucho jugo. Sehun lo acepta con algo de recelo y Chanyeol se ríe en respuesta.

Y cuando es momento de probar su bebida, todos le ven expectantes y Sehun da un primer sorbo dándose cuenta de que no es tan feo como pensó y que sabe en su mayoría a jugo de naranja y sonríe. Chanyeol exclama un ‘¡Vamos!’ triunfante y todos ríen.

En seguida los cinco se encuentran platicando felices y grabando videos para recordar ese día por siempre.

Sehun también se da cuenta de que ni Chanyeol ni Jongdae dejan que beba mucho por su seguridad, pero Sehun sí consigue embriagarse un poco y se siente más ligero, más alegre y sin mucho recelo.  
Por lo que en cuanto todos sus amigos se paran, él toma de la mano a Jongdae y lo lleva a bailar en la pista de baile improvisada. Ambos bailan divertidos y sin dejar de reír, Jongdae lo sostiene con cuidado algo cerca de su cuerpo y Sehun suelta bromas que hacen sacudir a Jongdae de vez en cuando.

Y así pasan un buen tiempo, y de pronto la tarde se convierte en noche. Sehun abraza a Jongdae y este lo sostiene con cariño de vuelta.

Entonces escuchan una voz bajita y algo adorable preguntar si podía bailar con Sehun. Jongdae le dice que por su puesto y desaparece, dejando a Sehun con una sensación de vacío, bailando con algo de lentitud con Irene.

x

Casi a las 11 de la noche, Sehun se siente del todo sobrio y ya no baila. Se había logrado separa de Irene por milagro y se acerca a la cocina para poder beber agua. Luego de haber saciado su sed empieza a buscar a Jongdae con la mirada, pero no se encuentra cerca, por lo que sale al patio una vez más y se sienta sobre una mesa y bebe lo poco de agua que le queda en su vaso. Es ahí cuando logra divisar al mayor y lo ve coqueteando con otro chico, que si Sehun no se equivoca, se llama Dongyul.

Sehun siente un dolor extraño en su estómago y un hormigueo incómodo en sus manos y brazos, luego desvía su mirada y siente su celular vibrar en su pantalón.

x

Sehun sale casi que corriendo, su madre lo estaba llamando histérica a que salga de la casa de Jongdae. Sehun estaba muerto del pánico y consigue agarrar su mochila del colegio antes de salir disparado a la puerta. En eso, se choca con Jongin quien al entender la situación, le da un chicle de menta antes de que el menor se suba al carro de su madre,

x

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol entraba con fuerza por su ventana que tenía las cortinas alzadas, Sehun se había despertado con sed y cansancio. Su cuerpo le pesa un poco pero igual cree tener energía suficiente como para hacer un par de ejercicios que estiren sus músculos.

También recuerda con alegría la noche de ayer mientras estira sus brazos con cuidado. Ríe al pensar que no le habían descubierto y se siente en la cima del mundo por unos cortos segundos. Al fin, logra sentirse más de acuerdo a su edad, se siente que su vida empieza a ser más como las de las películas y ya no un papel periódico aburrido y sin color.

Luego, mientras desayuna un vaso de leche de almendras fría, siente algo de vergüenza por haber bailado más sueltamente con Jongdae. Siente vergüenza por haberse soltado con los amigos de su primo y su primo.  
No quiere ver a nadie del curso de Chanyeol y prefiere no regresar al colegio nunca más.

x

Esa tarde, Chanyeol le manda un mensaje preguntando si esta bien. A lo que Sehun responde que bien y que gracias por haberlo llevado ayer a la fiesta. Chanyeol le responde una carita feliz luego de una minutos le pide que no diga nada de él y de jongin a sus padres. Sehun le asegura que no lo haría.

Luego, recibe un mensaje por parte de Jongin, quien se muestra preocupado y le pregunta si le habían descubierto o si estaba con resaca. Sehun le responde con alegría y se le ablanda el corazón al ver cómo el atleta mayor se preocupaba por él.

Sehun no lo sabía aun pero había encontrado en el atleta, un nuevo y buen amigo.

x

Cuando el lunes llega con varias nubes y una brisa helada, Sehun siente que le falta el aire. Tiene miedo de encontrarse con el resto de muchachos en el colegio, pero para su suerte, consigue evitarlos con éxito y con un poco de dificultad. Todos los días de la semana, el menor agradece mentalmente al arquitecto de su colegio que hizo que las aulas de los estudiantes de los dos últimos años, estén un un bloque especial y diferente al del resto.

Toda su semana de pasar evitando a Chanyeol y los demás, no pasaron desapercibida por Baekhyun, quien miraba con sospechas a su amigo.  
Y no fue hasta el miércoles que en el recreo en el que Sehun decidió comer bajo una mesa de pin-pon, en el que Baekhyun fastidiado exige saber el por qué del comportamiento tan extraño del otro.  
En eso, Sehun, deja de comer su sánduche de pollo y explica con recelo todo lo que sucedió el anterior viernes.  
Baekhyun ríe algo sorprendido pero no indaga por detalles.

x

El viernes en la noche llega con rapidez para el alivio del menor. Sehun llega a su casa con apuro y se sienta a comer con su padre en silencio. Su madre había salido y llegaría en unas pocas horas.  
A Sehun se le eriza la piel cuando su celular suena avisándole que un mensaje le había llegado, pero evita verlo y se dedica a comer un poco de la carne asada que está frente a él. Tras haber terminado su comida, sube a su habitación y tras una ducha casi helada, se echa sobre su cama con ropa cómoda y floja y se dedica a leer su manga preferido (La desastrosa vida de Kusuo Saiki).  
Para cuando su madre llega a la casa, el sol se está poniendo y se atreve a ver el mensaje de texto que le había llegado hace unas horas.

Para su suerte el mensaje era de una compañera de su curso preguntándole si se uniría al estudio en grupo en su casa el fin de semana. Sehun le responde que pediría permiso y le avisaría luego. Y así pasa su tarde e inicio de la noche, aburrido y sin mucho que hacer.

A eso de las ocho y media de la noche, otro mensaje le llega y Sehun toma su celular aburrido.  
Pero esta vez, el menor sí logra sentirse nervioso.  
Le había llegado un mensaje de Chanyeol, quien le invitaba a otra fiesta, una más grande y mejor. Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que Sehun se debatía si contestar o no, Chanyeol le manda otro mensaje diciendo que Yixing y Jongin le querían ver y que por alguna razón nunca se vieron en el colegio toda la semana.

Sehun siente como una gota de sudor gruesa se desliza por su nuca.

“¿De quién es?” Sehun pregunta con nervios en las puntas de sus dedos.

“De un chico del último año de colegio, cumple 18 o algo así. Pregunté si podía llevar a alguien más y me dijo que a los que quiera, está en el equipo de atletismo como Jongin…. Ven.”

Sehun entierra su cabeza entre sus manos con algo de nerviosismo. Siendo sincero, le alegraba un montón pensar y saber que Yixing, Chanyeol y Jongin querían verlo. Es decir que los evitó por nada toda la semana. Pero también siente un malestar y no consigue entender con certeza por qué.

“Estoy cansado Chan… además mis padres no me van a dejar, están bravos porque salí hasta tarde la anterior vez.” Sehun manda ese último mensaje y sienta en su escritorio a ver las estrellas y la luna, los dedos de su mano derecha se pasean sobre unos libros de historias de detectives y misterios ordenados alfabéticamente mientras que su mano izquierda se mueve tocando un ritmo lento contra la mesa.

Al cabo de unos mortales y silenciosos minutos, Sehun escucha a su celular sonar y se asusta porque no está acostumbrado a que le llamen. Al darse cuenta, con cara de horror lo que estaba pasando, sale apresurado de su escritorio hasta la cama donde su celular se mueve por las vibraciones.

“¿Diga?” Pregunta exaltado y casi sin aire.

“Calma Hun… soy Jongin.” El atleta ríe con ganas desde el otro lado de la línea. “¿Todo bien?”

“Sí… uhhh…¿Qué pasa?” Sehun trata de actuar tranquilo.

“Sé que no quieres ir a la fiesta pero todos queremos que vengas además, es una fiesta más cool y grande y queremos que veas eso.” Jongin explica y Sehun escucha con ansiedad y se da cuenta de que Jongin estaba en carro. “No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Te veo en 20 minutos, Chan me dio tu dirección.”

Sehun se queda callado por varios segundos pensando a toda velocidad sus opciones. En consecuencia Jongin pregunta si sigue allí.

“¡Sí Jongin!” grita y se sonroja, odia ser tan nervioso. “Pero no creo que mis padres me dejen, siguen algo enojados por lo de la anterior semana.”

Jongin sonríe y Sehun cree poder escuchar ese movimiento de su boca. “No tienen que enterarse, Hun.” Jongin dice con una voz un poco confiada. “Jongdae también va.”

Y con eso, Sehun le dice que en 20 minutos estaría listo.

x

En 20 minutos exactos Jongin le llama y le dice que está a una cuadra de su casa y que lo espera allí. Sehun palidece y se siente nervioso, se pone un poco de un perfume que tenía para ocasiones especiales (vale recalcar que era la primera vez que lo usaba) y guarda su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego abre la puerta de su habitación y grita "¡Hasta mañana!”y apaga la luz de su habitación.

Ahora debe decidir cómo salir de su casa. Puede bajar las gradas en silencio y salir por la puerta del patio, pero eso era arriesgarse a que su padre, quien estaba en la sala de estar del primer piso viendo la TV, lo viese o escuchase. Tampoco podía salir por la puerta principal porque estaba ya con llave y su padre lo vería sin ninguna duda.

Su única opción era la ventana. Y así, con mucha valentía y sin pensarlo mucho, Sehun sale por la ventana que está frente a su escritorio y va apoyando sus pies en algunos salidos que su casa tiene, sus dedos se agarran de lo que pueden y ya faltando un poco para llegar al piso, su fuerza le falla y se cae. Sehun no grita, no dice nada, solo estira sus brazos hacia el cielo como tratando de aferrarse de alguna cuerda invisible y luego siente dolor. Había caído de espaldas en un arbusto decorativo.  
Pero no hay tiempo para concentrarse en el dolor, por lo que se levanta con rapidez y sale corriendo hasta donde Jongin lo esperaba en un Nissan sedán blanco.

x

Cuando se mete al carro de su nuevo amigo, el moreno estalla en risa y baja un poco el volumen de la música estruendosa en inglés.

“¿Por qué esa cara fruncida?” Jongin le responde sabiendo ya la respuesta al ver la mejilla rasgada de Sehun y mientras le retira un par de ramas y hojas de su cabello negro.

“Me caí …” Sehun se sacude su cabello con frustración.

“Lindo atuendo.” Jongin lo mira juguetón.

Sehun lo mira con algo de recelo y hace un puchero. Su atuendo era lo mejor que pudo encontrar entre su ropa limpia: un pantalón algo viejo y café, con una camisa blanca un poco arrugada y converse blancos.

“Hice lo que pude.” Sehun responde bajito.

“Tranquilo, Chan y yo asumimos que esto pasaría y vine preparado.” Jongin le sonríe mientras señala hacia la parte de atrás de su carro.

Sehun mira una bolsa con ropa doblada con cuidado y entiende las intenciones del mayor. Cuando Jongin empieza a andar con el carro, Sehun se pasa atrás refunfuñando y se cambia de ropa.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Jongin, el atleta lo mira satisfecho. “Un cambio de look puede mejorar demasiado a una persona. No digo que eras feo Hun, pero te ves tan bien con mi ropa.” Jongin lo mira con algo de intensidad y Sehun se sonroja.

“Hmmm… si esto sigue tendré que hablar seriamente con mi primito.” Chanyeol llega por detrás de Jongin y lo abraza contra él. Jongin se da la vuelta y aunque estén con frío fuera de su casa, ignora esos detalles y se dedica a besar al más alto con algo de desesperación. Sehun desvía su mirada y suspira.

A los pocos segundos, todos entran a la casa del atleta y suben directo a su habitación. Jongin explica que sus padres estaban en una cena y que podía usar el carro cuando quería. Sehun lo mira como un niño perdido pero entusiasmado.

“Te ves bien.” Chanyeol le dice con una sonrisa algo burlona y Sehun quiere ver su atuendo. Chanyeol le señala un espejo en la habitación de Jongin y Sehun se dirige al mismo rodando sus ojos un poco.

Sehun ríe algo asombrado por su look. Leva puesto unos jeans azules claros con con rotos en las piernas y que le queda un poco apretado, también tiene puesto una camisa negra que aparenta ser cara y que cubre su figura con delicadeza. Jongin se acerca y le abre dos botones de la camisa.

“Así se ve mejor.” le guiña un ojo y desaparece a su cuarto de baño.

La casa de Jongin era enorme y bella. Todas las paredes tiene tonalidades naranjas, blancos y cafés. Sehun había visto una chimenea en el piso de abajo y una alfombra lujosa. El cuarto del moreno tiene más ventanas que pared y su cama es enorme. La vista de su casa da a la ciudad y Sehun se da cuenta de que están en una colina.

“Déjame ver tu rostro.” Jongin le susurra, exaltando al menor que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del moreno junto a él.

Chanyeol se ríe recostado en la cama del dueño de casa mientras ve videos en su celular.

“Quiero ponerte delineador.” Jongin insiste mostrando un lápiz negro al menor.

“Uh…”

“Si no te gusta te lo sacas y listo.” Jongin le explica cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de su pierna derecha a la izquierda.

Sehun asiente; se siente bobo pero feliz.

x

Al llegar a la fiesta, los tres entran a una nueva casa y Sehun se aguanta la respiración al ver a demasiada gente. Tanta gente que inclusive hay desconocidos. Las luces de la fiesta y la música logran desorientarlo por unos segundos.  
En seguida Yixing los recibe con alegría y una jarra de vidrio con limonada y vodka.  
Todos beben de un mismo vaso y Jongin se ríe abrazando a su amigo. Chanyeol explica que Yixing y Jongin aman el vodka y por eso toman eso casi siempre. Sehun asiente con una sonrisa leve pero sincera.

Todos caminan por un patio gigantesco y un camino de rocas de apariencia infinito que lleva a la casa.  
“Te ves bien, Hun.” Yixing comenta mientras su cuerpo se mueve rítmico.

“Gracias.” Sehun sonríe y Chanyeol le pasa el brazo por sus hombros y lo guía hasta una parte del patio donde no hay mucha gente. Sehun busca a Jongdae con la mirada y en consecuencia encuentra a gente de su curso que se sorprenden demasiado al verlo y lo saludan de lejos con un movimiento algo trabado de mano y miradas confundidas. Sehun se traga un poco la vergüenza y sigue buscando a Jongdae. En eso logra ver a Dongyul y siente cómo el mismo malestar que había sentido más temprano llega sin aviso.

Los tres chicos hablan y bromean un poco, Jongin explica que están tratando de terminarse esa jarra de alcohol antes de ir más adentro, donde la fiesta tomaba lugar.  
Sehun se les une y todos ríen. Hacía frío pero a ninguno parecía importarle en absoluto.

Cuando la jarra se ve vacía, Yixing la acomoda junto a un árbol y Chanyeol se ríe negando con su cabeza. Sehun no dice nada y sigue al resto a un lugar con más gente que ellos conocen de otros colegios. Sehun se siente fuera de lugar. Todos los nuevos chicos y chicas le saludan con interés y dicen que es lindo y que no se parece a Chanyeol, quien les insulta jugando y Jongin le besa en la mejilla.  
La música suena fuerte y Sehun se siente dentro de una película.

“¿Uhh… Sehun…verdad?” Una voz gentil suena cerca de él y Sehun sale de su trance.

“Sí…” Sehun responde con una sonrisa y observa la forma en la que el otro muchacho se ruboriza algo fuerte.

“Soy Kyungsoo.”

x

Ambos muchachos hablan amenamente y Sehun escucha de vez en cuando las risotadas fuertes de Jongin y su primo y piensa por qué de todas las personas, esos dos, que son los seres más bulliciosos del planeta, fueron a querer estar juntos.

Kyungsoo por su lado le cuenta que va a otro colegio particular y que le gusta dibujar. Sehun le escucha educado y con ternura. Le agradaban sus ojos de búho y sus labios grandes y rosados.  
Su conversación es entretenida y linda y al pasar los minutos, Sehun se da cuenta de que sus amigos y primo lo habían dejado solo con Kyungsoo. Ese pequeño detalle logra ponerlo nervioso pero tampoco se molesta.

Sehun, quien está sentado en una banca junto al otro, bebe del vaso que él y Kyungsoo empezaron a compartir hace unos minutos y busca disimuladamente a su primo. Se le frena el corazón de golpe al ver con el rabillo del ojo a Jongdae conversando con Dongyul y un grupo pequeño de gente.  
Sehun traga saliva con dificultad y trata con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el malestar que siente en su cuerpo, Kyungsoo le cuenta sobre sus mascotas porque Sehun había mostrado interés en sus dos tortugas y gato. Y sin darse mucha cuenta, empieza a percibir un aroma inconfundible y no se sobresalta al sentir cómo Jongdae le pasa sus brazos por su cintura, amarra sus manos sobre su estómago y asienta su quijada su el hombro con confianza.  
Kyungsoo se calla con una sonrisa algo confundida y Sehun se muerde su lengua.

“¡Soo! ¿Cómo estás?” Jongdae ronronea. “Si no te importa tengo que llevarme a Sehun un rato, su primo lo busca como loco.”

Sehun no dice nada y mira un poco apologético al otro. Kyungsoo se nota algo decepcionado pero no puede objetar por lo que sonríe apenas y deja que Jongdae se aleje con Sehun de la mano.

“Hola…” Sehun pronuncia después de unos pocos pasos. Está algo frío y no sabe bien la razón, cuando la verdad es que está demasiado feliz de ver a Jongdae y estar junto a él.

“Hola.” Jongdae suspira. “Lindo atuendo.” 

El menor siente vibraciones recorrer con fuerza todo su cuerpo y se deja guiar por el mayor, quien camina tranquilo tras agarrar una botella abandonada y cerrada sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Ambos llegan a un lugar algo cubierto tras la pista de baile (que es un lugar improvisado bajo dos carpas grandes en el patio enorme de la residencia).

Ambos se sientan sobre el césped y el olor a tierra y plantas es algo fuerte pero agradable.

“¿Y Chan?” Sehun levanta su ceja derecha. Jongdae está sentado con sus piernas cruzadas frente a él y Sehun observa con cuidado la ropa del mayor. Lleva una camisa dorada que tiene tres botones abiertos y unos pantalones negros y apretados. Tiene un collar plateado que adorna su pecho y unos anillos gruesos en sus dedos. Sehun cree que es muy diferente al Jongdae que conoció hace una semana pero la sonrisa divertida, manchada de cariño que el otro le ofrece, le indica que es el mismo de siempre.

“No te busca.” Se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa delicada. “Está besándose con Jongin en el baño, eso me dijo Yixing.” Jongdae explica sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

“¿Huh?” Sehun dice para mostrar su confusión.

Jongdae regresa a ver al cielo y sonríe en silencio. “En otras palabras, Hunnie, quería hablar contigo en un lugar tranquilo, pero no sabia como zafarte de Soo sin que él intervenga.” explica regresándolo a ver curioso y divertido.

Sehun no muestra expresiones faciales y aunque se siente mal por el otro, termina sonriendo por la palabras que el mayor suelta sin cuidado.

“¿Cómo así lograste venir?” Jongdae es quien vuelve a hablar.

“Me escapé y sobre el atuendo… es de Jongin.” Sehun se siente tímido.

Jongdae sonríe sin juzgarlo y le acaricia el rostro con su pulgar, justo donde está su raspado por caerse en los arbustos.

“¿Y esto?” inquiere dulce.

“Me caí en unos arbustos al escaparme.” Sehun ríe suave y suelta un quejido inconsciente cuando siente que la mano del mayor se aleja de su cara. Jongdae asiente con cariño.

“No está muy bien eso de escaparse Hunnie… Pero me alegra que tengas a un primo torpe y su uh ¿pareja? que te cuidan.” Jongdae sigue con una expresión llena de cariño en su cara.

Sehun se estremece aunque no tenga frío. “Ambos medio que apestan en cuidarme.” Sehun trata de comentar algo.

“Lo sé.” Jongdae le responde suave. “Pero también me alegra que vivas más.”

Sehun asiente con sangre acumulada en sus mejillas y Jongdae abre la botella que se había conseguido y le ofrece un vaso de ron. El menor acepta y bebe un poco. El sabor es asqueroso y casi vomita por reflejo.

El otro se ríe suave y le vuelve a acariciar, esta vez en la cabeza, sobre su cabello algo despeinado. “Espérame un rato.” Anuncia y sale del lugar dejando a Sehun solo por unos minutos.

Cuando Jongdae regresa, una brisa fuerte le levanta su camisa un poco y Sehun nota unos abdominales apenas marcados y traga con dificultad. Jongdae pretende no darse cuenta y se vuelve a sentar. “Traje coca cola.” explica con una media sonrisa.

Sehun vuelve a probar el alcohol y agradece que la gaseosa le de un sabor tolerable a la bebida.

“¿Mejor?”

“Mucho.” Sehun responde inocente.

“No deberías tomar mucho porque no tienes aguante.” Jongdae explica como un profesor y el menor asiente varias veces como un estudiante regañado. “Tampoco debes aceptar bebidas de desconocidos.”

“¿Y de ti?” Sehun pregunta colocando su codo sobre su muslo para así descansar su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

“Bueno, yo nunca dejaría que te emborraches demás.” Jongdae explica cuidadoso.

“No me refería a eso…” Sehun dice entrecerrando un poco sus ojos. Su voz suena un poco más grave.

“¿Oh?” Jongdae dice algo sorprendido.

“¿Eres un extraño?” Sehun le pregunta con una sonrisa grande y tierna.

Y aunque Sehun odia ser sobreprotegido y cuidado, cada vez que Jongdae lo hace, se siente feliz y en casa. Y es esa sensación que siente en su pecho, que hace que le retire el vaso que Jongdae tiene en su mano y se incline hacia los labios del mayor.  
El beso, su primer beso, es hermoso y aunque no es apresurado pasa rápido. Sehun se siente en las nubes y Jongdae lo recibe con entusiasmo. Sus labios juegan lentos contra los del otro.

Al separase, Sehun está rojo y para su sorpresa, el mayor también. Jongdae ríe con ganas y Sehun lo imita sin mucha fuerza y siente como el otro lo vuelve a besar con cuidado en todo el rostro. Sehun se derrite en los brazos del mayor y Jongdae lo sostiene atento.

Luego de estar en silencio, en los brazos de Jongdae, Sehun decide preguntar con recelo. “¿Qué hay de Dongyul?”

“¿Huh?” Jongdae murmura tranquilo. ¿Qué hay con él?”

“¿Te gusta?” Sehun se muerde su lengua cuando termina de hablar.

“No. Y si lo haría no estaría aquí pues…”

Sehun siente alivio y alegría. Luego de eso, se van juntos a bailar y a los pocos minutos Jongin, Chanyeol y Yixing se les unen.

x

El sábado por la mañana, Sehun se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto de baño. Tiene sueño y su boca sabe feo.  
Decide bañarse y se desviste con cuidado y cuando se ve al espejo se asusta. Se había olvidado de retirarse el delineador y estaba algo corrido. En seguida empieza a reírse y se lava la cara. También nota que su raspado es casi invisible.

En la tarde, Jongdae lo invita a comer y tras pedir permiso y explicar que era un amigo nuevo que le explicaría unas conjugaciones en japonés, su madre accede y acaba llevándolo hasta un restaurante nuevo que había cerca de su casa.

Sehun lleva puesto un jean azul y un suéter morado. Jongdae lleva una camiseta con el símbolo de Nike en la mitad y unos jeans parecidos a los de Sehun. Su madre desaparece tras saludar con algo de desconfianza en el mayor de los muchachos.

Luego de eso, Sehun y Jongdae comen con felicidad una ensalada y trozos de BBQ. Jongdae también le muestra un moretón que se hizo tras haber llegado a su casa y golpear el filo de su cama con su pierna sin querer.

Y así pasan los días: juntos cada que pueden. En el colegio el mayor lo va a ver para salir juntos en los recreos. Todos podían verlos comiendo y bromeando con dulzura, también se los podía ver discutiendo los planes que tenían los fines de semana y habían veces en las que se pasaban burlando de Chanyeol y su pelo azul.

Fues cuestión de tiempo para que Jongin, Yixing y Chanyeol acabaran uniéndose.

Por otro lado, Baekhyun los mira con recelo.

x

A pesar de empezar a pasar más tiempo con los mayores, las notas de Sehun nunca cambiaron. Siempre permaneció en el top tres de toda su generación y no causaba problemas dentro del colegio.

Sin embargo, los viernes el menor solía escaparse de casa y esa acción le daba un rush de adrenalina y miedo. Le hacía sentirse como nunca se había sentido antes.

Los fines de semana los pasaba muchas veces con sus amigos y primo, había noches de solo salir a caminar y lanzar botellas contra la pared de un terreno abandonado y escuchar música en el carro de Jongin. Otras noches se trataban de quedarse en el techo del edifico de yixing conversando y tomando cerveza sin intenciones de emborracharse.  
Habían otras veces que iban a fiestas.  
Habían veladas que eran solo para los dos.

x

Una de las últimas fiestas del año escolar había sido la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jihyo, una muchacha popular de la edad de su primo. Era una fiesta grande y toda la secundaria estaba invitada.

Sehun había decidido invitar a Baekhyun, extrañaba a su amigo y ya casi nunca pasaban tiempo juntos. Se sentía mal pero sabía que su amigo le juzgaría si supiera el cambio en su vida. A pesar de todo, Baekhyun era un niño tímido y aburrido que prefería pasar sus noches jugando videojuegos en línea o en el cine. Sehun por su lado, aborrecía un poco esa rutina monótona.

La fiesta de la muchacha era grande y a diferencia del resto, tenía decoraciones hermosas y llamativas. No había alcohol, pero siempre había quienes llevaban un poco entre sus carteras o maletas.

Sehun estaba bailando con sus dos amigos, su novio y primo. Estaba saltando y riéndose fuerte con Jongin mientras Jongdae lo miraba con dulzura, Chanyeol grababa un video para su instagram y Yixing le daba de beber de la botella. Ese día había tomado un poco demás y Jongdae le fulminaba a Yixing con la mirada.

“No más trago para el bebé. Está bien.” Yixing levanta su mano libre en forma de disculpa.

En eso, Jongdae se aleja para buscar un poco de agua, eso ayudaría un poco al menor.  
Al regresar, su novio no estaba cerca, al buscarlo con algo de ansiedad, puede verlo conversando con un muchacho que lleva un suéter gris y unos pantalones blancos, de apariencia perdida como la de un cachorro y con ojos algo furiosos conversar con Sehun.

Baekhyun había ido a esa fiesta solo porque extrañaba a su amigo con locura, quería verlo y pasar un rato con él, pero no había esperado haberlo visto borracho y vestido como nunca se vestía para el colegio, con camisas lindas, pantalones apretados y delineador en sus ojos.

Jongdae mira eso con algo de preocupación añadida en su rostro y en seguida siente el cuerpo de Yixing chocarse contra el suyo. Yixing está pálido y asustado, como si hubiese visto o a su madre o a la policía.

“¡El alcohol que trajeron los del otro curso está adulterado!” Le grita y Jongdae no puede respirar aunque intenta con todas sus fuerzas. Quiere gritar pero no lo hace, solo piensa en el menor y cuando regresa a ver, éste había colapsado en los brazos de Baekhyun quien gritaba por ayuda.

Sehun no había tomado mucho de los vasos que ofrecían el resto de compañeros, pero sí había tomado uno o dos. Jongin igual. Los demás tomaron solamente de la botella que Yixing había logrado traer. Ese día, Jongdae había decidido que no tomaría nada.

x

El resto de la noche pasa rápido y Jongdae se encuentra con sus amigos en el hospital. La madre de Sehun gritaba y lloraba mientras que su padre estaba sentado con las manos en su rostro mientras los médicos llevaban al menor a una sala de emergencias.  
Baekhyun había llamado a los padres del menor y no sabía que los vasos estaban adulterados.

El caos se desataba con lentitud y sincronía frente a los ojos de Jongdae, Yixing y Chanyeol habían llegado con Jongin quien no necesitó ningún procedimiento. Todos estaban pálidos y sudaban frío. El hospital era un desastre porque había más adolescentes en el estado de Sehun, y aunque por suerte ningún caso era grave, todos tenían miedo.

Todo había tomado lugar antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Sehun recibió un lavado de estómago y cuando recuperó la consciencia pedía perdón a sus padres una y otra vez.

Ninguno de los amigos consiguió ver a Sehun porque los padres del mismo no les habían dejado. Chanyeol desesperado consigue agarrar a Baekhyun de su suéter y le grita como nunca había gritado. Todos entendían que se sentía responsable y asustado, todos sabían que solamente se estaba desquitando con el menor. Jongdae consigue separarlos tras golpear a Chanyeol en la mandíbula. Los ojos del más alto estaban rojos de las iras y amenazaban con salirse de su rostro. Baekhyun lo miraba con miedo y apologético.

Yixing ofrece llevar a Baekhyun a su casa y ambos desaparecen. Jongin llora sentado un una silla negra de apariencia fría y el padre de Sehun se lleva a su sobrino al baño. Jongdae se queda solo en la mitad de un corredor amarillo.

x

Sehun se levanta en su casa en la tarde del día siguiente. Su garganta y su estómago le duelen un montón y sabe que metió la pata, pero no había sido culpa de sus amigos. Él había tomado de esos vasos después de ir al baño por su cuenta.

Cuando sale de su cuarto, encuentra a sus padres en el sofá frente a la televisión del primer piso y se sienta en el suelo alfombrado frente a ellos.

“Mis amigos nunca harían eso. Fue mi culpa y lo siento tanto.” Explica y su voz sale ronca.

“¡¿Qué pensabas?! ¿Quiénes son estos amigos?” su madre grita y arroja su plato de plástico lleno de cereal contra el menor quien logra esquivarlo con agilidad aprendida.

“Son mis amigos, son amigos de Chan. Son buenas personas.” Sehun explica tranquilo.

“¡No puedo creer que el inepto de tu primo esté metiéndote en problemas y él y sus amigos te estén dañando!” Su madre salta sentada y grita.

Sehun mira a su padre que no dice nada y evita el contacto visual.

“Desaparece de aquí.” Su madre ordena y Sehun se levanta desganado.

Antes de salir de la habitación escucha a su padre decir. “Hablé con Chan. Sé que te quiere, no creo que él buscaría que esto pase.”

Sehun lo regresa a ver sin voltear su cuerpo y asiente agradecido y sale en cuanto su madre empieza a gritarle a su padre con fuerza.

x

Por la noche Sehun se encuentra hablando con los amigos, Chanyeol y Jongdae en su grupo de mensajes y todos parecen preocupados. Sehun les calma y les agradece por estar allí para él.

También ignora los mensajes de Baekhyun y cuelga sus llamadas.

x

Al día siguiente

Sehun desayuna una gelatina y un vaso de agua con su padre, quien a pesar de no decir nada, le sonríe con ternura.  
Para el mediodía Jongdae le llama y hablan.  
Sehun parece estar indiferente ante la situación y Jongdae se sorprende. Lo normal sería llorar o quejarse, pero Sehun parece ocultar sus problemas debajo de la alfombra y fingir que nada le afecta. Jongdae siente un dolor en el pecho por su novio.

“Quiero verte.” Jongdae le dice antes de despedirse en la llamada.

“Yo a ti.” Sehun sonríe contra el teléfono.

“Salgamos al parque.” Jongdae propone y Sehun habla con su padre tras la llamada.

x

Cuando Sehun llega al parque de su distrito, puede ver a Jongdae recostado bajo un árbol. Se ve tan pacifico y lindo. Está abrigado con varias capas de ropa y Sehun cree que luce adorable.

“Dae.” Sehun murmura y se sienta al frente de su novio.

“Hola Hunnie.” Jongdae se sienta y le planta un beso en la frente. “Tengo algo que quiero decirte.”

Sehun se mueve inquieto y siente nervios.

“Quiero que sepas… quiero que escuches que no es malo llorar. De hecho, creo eso hace a una persona más fuerte.” Jongdae le acaricia el rostro con sus dos manos que llevan un par de guantes rojos.

Y con esas palabras el menor se derrumba. Era la primera vez en años que lloraba, era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien más darle permiso de sentir todas las emociones que evitaba con fuerza, era la primera vez que alguien validaba sus sentimientos.  
El frío del día abraza a ambos muchachos y Sehun se encuentra ahora sollozando contra el pecho de su novio.  
Tantos años solo valieron la pena porque Jongdae llegó en el momento indicado para dejar que Sehun exprese todo lo que siente.

Y siente dolor, siente miedo, furia y desesperación, siente tristeza, mucha culpa e impotencia.  
Pero también siente amor y calor. Con esas lágrimas, Sehun logra darse cuenta de que su vida y felicidad aparecieron con Jongdae.  
Que ya no era un adolescente frustrado y encerrado, que su vida ya no era monótona.  
También se da cuenta de que sí, había cometido un error grave por primera vez y que sobrevivió; y que su familia también sobrevivió.

“Gracias.” Sehun dice entrecortado.

Jongdae lo aleja de su cuello y lo mira con atención. Sehun tiene la cara roja y los ojos hinchados, tiene las mejillas empapadas y la nariz congestionada. Pero a pesar de todo, hay una dulce sonrisa que le dice a Jongdae que todo estará bien. Jongdae le besa en la boca.

x

Cuando Sehun regresa a su casa, su madre no lo saluda y parece no hablarse con su padre. Sehun lleva dos vasos de yogurt hacia el sofá donde su padre ve la TV y sin decirse nada, se sientan el uno cerca del otro y comen yogurt mientras ven una película coreana de los 90.

Por la noche, Sehun habla con su primo y le dice todos los descubrimientos.

“Ustedes me han hecho tan feliz Chan. Sobre todo Dae.”

“Me alegro.” Chanyeol ríe un poco.

“Además, sobreviví mi primera metida de pata enorme en la vida.” Sehun bromea un poco a lo que su primo mayor responde

“Obvio sobrevivirías” Ríe fuerte “Yo he sobrevivido esto cientos de veces… te quiero.”

Chanyeol no espera a que su primo le responda y cuelga la llamada. Sehun se acuesta en su cama sintiendo un calor agradable en su pecho.  
Se había acercado a su primo, había hecho buenos amigos y había conocido a Jongdae. Y lo mejor de todo era que tenía muchos recuerdos hermosos con ellos y que le sobraba una vida entera para hacer más.

x

Para el 23 de diciembre, Jongdae y Sehun pasan juntos paseando por la ciudad. Están tomando chocolates calientes en un centro comercial y eligen regalos para el otro. Acabaron decidiendo comprar anillos a juego de plata. También almuerzan algo y luego van al parque donde los besos sobran.  
Por la noche se reúnen con los amigos en el edificio de Yixing y todos llevan comida para hacer una cena juntos.  
Yixing preparaba pavo en su departamento por lo que Chanyeol llevaba una ensalada, Jongdae unos postres, Jongin unas papas gratinadas, Sehun el arroz relleno y Baekhyun una segunda ensalada.

Ambos se habían disculpado hace unos días y se extrañaban mucho por lo que no era más que cuestión de tiempo para que volviesen a ser amigos. Baekhyun le había explicado que no sabía lo de las bebidas adulteradas y que sentía haberles metido en problemas pero que al ver como todos se preocuparon por Sehun entendió que eran buenos chicos.

Al cabo de unos días, Baekhyun acabó conociendo a todos y se había llevado estupendamente bien con Chanyeol. Nadie entendía esa dinámica porque su primer encuentro había sido lleno de gritos por parte del más alto y era algo extraño de verlos bromear entre ambos.  
Claro, sus bromas eran insultos divertidos. Jongin al inicio estaba celoso pero todas sus inseguridades se esfumaron cuando Chanyeol le había pedido ser oficialmente novios.  
Además, era divertido ver como Yixing coquetea miserablemente con el inocente de Baekhyun.

En la cena, mientras todos comen y beben jugo de naranja, Sehun se siente el protagonista de la mejor película que puede haber en la vida, sabe que ser protegido no está mal y que hacer errores es normal. También sabe que no le interesa beber para divertirse y que llorar y expresar sus sentimientos está bien. Todo eso gracias a su primo, amigos y sobre todo, gracias a Jongdae.

✩


	7. Taeyong & Mark

[ Your lips are so soft I could kiss them all day. ]

Taeyong se mueve nervioso sobre su cama; está sentado sobre la misma esperando a que su compañero de habitación de la universidad, Mark, regrese del baño con las nuevas mascarillas que había comprado para ambos. 

Taeyong encuentra tierno como el menor de ambos (Mark) se ha esforzado por medio año en hacerse muy cercano a él, trayendo películas alquiladas, cocinando juntos en el campus, comprándole café negro y postres de vainilla que tanto le gustan a Taeyong. 

Al mayor, quien lleva el pelo algo largo y de color plateado recogido un poco en un moño, siempre le había parecido gracioso como Mark, quien es un estudiante de segundo semestre de química de la universidad, había querido acercarse más a Taeyong, quien va en su último semestre de periodismo. 

Claro que no había segundas intenciones o algo por el estilo. Era solo que Mark siempre había sido la persona más amable, sociable y atento que Taeyong había conocido en su vida. 

Puede que la relación era algo extraña por la diferencia de edad, y había empezado ya que alguien de la universidad, al momento de designar compañeros de habitación, había metido la pata y acabó poniendo a alguien de 4to año con alguien de primero. Y así, Mark entró temeroso al cuarto de ambos hace casi 6 meses mientras Taeyong intentaba empujar a Jaehyun (su mejor amigo) lejos de él.  
Mark, quien tenía nervios por conocer a un chico de último año, se quedó parado en la puerta de la habitación y al ver a un muchacho forcejeando con otro debajo de él en una de las camas, solo consiguió gritar un ‘¡Lo siento!’ demasiado formal y salió disparado dejando sus cosas en la entrada y en el pasillo.  
En eso, ambos muchachos que no se habían dado cuenta del menor, dejaron de jugar y reír y salieron disparados a buscarlo.  
Y así fue como Mark conoció a Taeyong y al mejor amigo del mismo, Jaehyun. 

Taeyong puede escuchar quejidos de Mark desde el baño mientras busca las mascarillas prometidas y ríe bajito. Habían pasado algunos meses desde el día que se conocieron y puede recordar con nostalgia y cariño, como Mark unos días después, cuando aun existía un poco de incomodidad entre ambos, le había preguntado si él y Jaehyun eran novios, lo que hizo que el mayor se ahogase de la risa y explicase que eran mejores amigos y nada más.  
Sorprendentemente desde ese día, ambos se habían empezado a llevar mejor.

“¡Al fin!” Mark grita desde el pequeño baño que comparten y regresa dando saltitos de emoción. 

“Te demoraste un montón.” Taeyong lo molesta apenas y Mark agranda sus ojos por unos segundos antes de sonreír como un niño chiquito. 

“Ven.” Taeyong ordena suave y Mark se sienta sin delicadeza frente a su amigo.

La pijama que lleva puesto el mayor de cabellos plateados es de color blanca como si piel, parece de seda y se ve muy cómoda. Tiene unas pulseras de plata delgadas que decoran sus muñecas con gentileza y sus ojos son tan grandes que le dan la apariencia de tener por lo menos 4 años menos de su verdadera edad.  
Por el contrario, Mark lleva puesto una camiseta negra que le queda gigante y un pantalón de pijama algo desgastado. Siempre lleva puesto un collar de perlas que su madre le había regalado y lo usa con orgullo a pesar de que la gente le pregunte si no es un collar para mujeres. 

“Hyung, estas mascarillas son geniales, o eso me dijo Ten ayer mientras hacíamos las compras para nuestras habitaciones.” Mark explica mientras Taeyong asiente y lee un poco de lo que el empaque dice. 

Fuera de su habitación, que era en el primer piso de un edificio de 7 pisos, se escucha música y gente conversando alto, al parecer había un evento con stands de comida japonesa que a ninguno logró llamarle mucho la atención. 

“Se ven costosas Mark, no tenías por qué comprarlas.” Taeyong protesta con una sonrisa débil en su rostro.

“No te preocupes hyung, estaban en descuento y quería traerte algo porque …”

Taeyong lo mira con interés y Mark sella sus labios y traga sonoramente.“Porque…” lo anima seguir.

“Porque ya en pocos meses te gradúas y no sé cuando volveré a verte.” Mark termina su oración con su voz sonando algo aguda y con un poco color en sus mejillas. “¿Ya sabes qué quieres hacer en cuanto te gradúes?”

Taeyong escucha con ternura a su amigo y siente un poco de miedo, no quiere alejarse de la universidad aún y le da miedo el futuro. 

“Mi familia me quieren mandar a otra ciudad a que vaya a ayudarle a unos tíos con una radio que tienen” Taeyong explica suave. 

“Oh…” Mark suelta y se dedica a abrir el primer sobre con la mascarilla. “¿Es lejos?”

Taeyong sonríe a medias y empieza a abrir el otro sobre. “A unas dos horas de aquí en carro.”

La música de afuera parece ser música tradicional japonesa y ambos parecen disfrutarla un poco.

“No es tan lejos.” Mark parece recobrar algo de su buen ánimo. “¿Está bien si te coloco la mascarilla, hyung?”

“Está bien.” 

Mark se acerca con cuidado al mayor, quien se relaja y cierra sus ojos. Mark toma la mascarilla y después de luchar con ella por varios minutos logra extenderla y así, colocarla delicadamente sobre el rostro del otro.  
Taeyong sonríe sin mostrar sus dientes en cuanto la mascarilla fría topa su piel.

“Se siente bien.” Afirma feliz.

Mark asiente aunque Taeyong no lo pueda ver porque sus ojos permanecen cerrados. Enseguida se dedica a mover la mascarilla hasta que quede pegada adecuadamente en todos los lugares del rostro de Taeyong. Mark igual se demora más a propósito para poder ver con más cuidado cada detalle en el rostro de su amigo.

Y se le escapa un dulce suspiro que hace que se sonroje y su amigo se ría. Pero es que Taeyong es simplemente hermoso.

“¿Qué?” Taeyong abre sus ojos y se hecha a reír por el suspiro, por lo que Mark se avergüenza un poco y se aleja rápidamente del otro.

“Estoy cansado.” Miente sin poder hacer contacto visual.

“Entonces déjame ponerte la mascarilla rápido para que puedas ir a dormir pronto.” Taeyong le acaricia el cabello castaño y Mark tiembla desprevenido y luego ríe porque su amigo no puede mover mucho los labios ni la cara.

“Okay, confío en ti hyung, no vayas a ponerme mal la mascarilla.”

Taeyong asiente lento con una sonrisa sin poderse formar mucho en su cara. Mark cierra sus ojos y siente con emoción los dedos de Taeyong topar con cuidado su cara, siente dulces caricias en su frente y pómulos y no puede evitar reír, a lo que su amigo le regaña. 

“¡Yah!” Taeyong alza la voz y Mark trata de quedarse quieto. 

El proceso dura unos cortos momentos más y en cuanto está listo, ambos se alejan del otro y se miran con curiosidad. Las carcajadas explotan y tratan de calmarse sin mucho éxito. Luego de eso, se arreglan cada uno su mascarilla y Taeyong toma su celular ignorando un poco a Mark quien se dedica a jugar con sus dedos.  
En eso pasan 10 minutos y es hora de quitarse las mascarillas. 

Mark coloca su mano en la frente del otro y retira sin cuidado la mascarilla de la cara de Taeyong, quien le hace una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad. “Nada delicado tú.” Protesta con una media sonrisa. 

Luego Taeyong se acerca a él y retira la mascarilla con lentitud y delicadeza. Mark permanece frente a él, inmóvil y con sus párpados cerrados. En cuanto nota que su rostro no tiene nada cubriéndolo, abre sus ojos y estos se agradan con sorpresa porque puede ver a su amigo mirándolo de cerca; y al hacer contacto visual ambos se sonrojan y Mark se da la vuelta con rapidez.  
Taeyong suelta aire de forma rápida mientras el menor de ambos trata de calmar su corazón acelerado. No sabe por qué reaccionó así de exagerado pero más vale tranquilizarse un poco antes de poder ver a su amigo a los ojos una vez más. Pero no consigue calmarse del todo porque Taeyong lo toma de la quijada con su mano izquierda y lo hala de vuelta y hacia él. Mark puede notar como las pulseras se balancean en el brazo del otro por el movimiento de su mano y antes de percatarse lo que sucede, puede notar con dificultad gracias a la adrenalina, que su amigo se acerca y le da un beso suave y tierno en los labios. Un beso al que Mark no se tarda en responder con miedo a que si no lo hacía pronto, Taeyong se marcharía. 

Sus bocas se mueven un poco lentas y temerosas, no saben mucho que hacer y Mark se llama torpe una y otra vez en su cabeza. Taeyong al notar el nerviosismo del otro, lo toma del rostro con ambas manos y profundizando el beso se recuesta para traer a Mark sobre sí. 

Mark no puede describir sus emociones, todo está tan enredado, tan lleno de luz, tan especial, que quiere saltar y sonreír o echarse a llorar. 

Cuando les falta el aire Mark se hace hacia atrás con lentitud y Taeyong le roba un beso casto y fugaz. 

“Hyung…” Mark pronuncia avergonzado y se recuesta junto a su amigo mientras se tapa el rostro con ambas manos.

“Hey…” Taeyong le hace cosquillas posicionándose de lado para verlo mejor. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Hyung…” Mark suelta y hay una risita tonta. “Me gustas tanto, hyung.” El menor empieza explicar y sus mejillas se tornan más y más rojas. “Me gustas desde que el día en que llegaste corriendo a mi clase de química al otro lado del campus porque estaba lloviendo y me había olvidado mi paraguas. Me gustas porque te preocupaste por mí como nadie a pesar de que aún no éramos tan cercanos. Me acuerdo que llegaste algo empapado y aunque te llamé de urgencia, nunca esperé que vinieras con una sonrisa en tu cara y que luego me acompañes de vuelta a la habitación y me prepares comida.”

Taeyong lo mira con ternura y se muerde su labio sin fuerza. En eso, le retira las manos de la cara al menor y éste se coloca de lado para que sus caras estén frente a frente. “Fue el mismo día que me dijiste que Jaehyun…”

“Y yo no éramos novios. Lo sé.” Taeyong completa y se acerca para besar de nuevo a Mark quien lo recibe nervioso y feliz. 

Cuando se separan Mark está rojo y Taeyong sonríe con afecto. “Tus labios son tan suaves que podría besarlos todo el día.” El mayor comenta y Mark tiembla fuerte. “A mi también me gustas mucho, Mark.”

Ambos se quedan abrazados en la cama del mayor por unos minutos y se dan cuenta de que ya no hay música afuera y que probablemente el evento se había terminado ya. Mark no puede evitar pensar que manejar dos horas en carro, a otra ciudad, no era nada si era para visitar a Taeyong.


	8. Baekhyun & Taeyong

[ Baekhyun & Taeyong — “Come here, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”]

...

Taeyong suspira por octava vez mientras patalea bruscamente, para luego rodar en la cama enredando su cuerpo entre las cobijas. La tarde era lluviosa, nublada y de tonos grises y azules. Era una tarde fea, fría y demasiado aburrida. Una tarde perfecta para pasar con su novio horneando algún postre, mirando alguna película o solamente abrazados y dedicarse a contar cuántas pestañas el otro tenía.  
Las opciones no eran infinitas pero eran mejores que ser ignorado por su novio mientras observa la lluvia golpear con fuerza a su ventana en el último piso de un edificio viejo y oscuro de Seúl.

“Baek…hyun” Taeyong suspira una vez más. “Dijiste que los sábados no trabajarías y pasaríamos más tiempo juntos.” Suelta como un niño reprochando a su padre cuando le rompe una promesa valiosa. 

Baekhyun lo mira de reojo sin distraerse mucho de su hoja de excel. Sin embargo, se le escapa una sonrisa tierna al ver a su novio enredado entre las cobijas, despeinado y con un puchero adorable estampado en el rostro. 

“Lo sé…” Baekhyun comenta ocultando su diversión. “Pero… ayer no pude hacer ni enviar este informe importante.” Baekhyun dice sin mirar a su novio de tez blanca el cual frunce su ceño irritado. 

“¡Envíalo el lunes!” Taeyong quien tenía el cuello levantado por la poca interacción que había recibido, hecha su cabeza contra las almohadas en forma de protesta semi infantil.

“Tyong…” Baekhyun es ahora quien suspira algo cansado, tiene ojeras en el rostro y sus ojos están achicados por pasar varias horas frente a la computadora y mueve su silla y cuerpo un poco para quedar frente a su novio. “Sabes muy bien porqué no pude entregar anoche este tonto informe.”

“No. No lo sé.” Taeyong protesta con un puchero y patalea un poco más sin perder el contacto visual recién adquirido.

Baekhyun se ríe en voz alta y fuerte y regresa a su computadora sobre el escritorio y continúa escribiendo fórmulas y números con fuerza y rapidez sobre su teclado. 

“Baekhyun.” Taeyong dice ahora con voz suave. 

“¿Hmmm?” Baekhyun responde con cariño obvio en su voz. 

“¿No puedes dejarlo para el lunes?” Taeyong intenta negociar. “Si lo dejas para el lunes con una buena excusa como que se te murió el pez o que te dio migraña, tu jefa no te va a reprochar.” Cuando el muchacho ve que logra llamar la atención de su novio, continua con la idea. “De esa manera, podemos pedir pizza y ver todas las películas de Los juegos del hambre.” Taeyong termina la frase con una sonrisa pícara pero adorable. 

En respuesta, Baekhyun lo regresa a ver incrédulo por varios segundos sin decir palabra y pestañeando más veces de lo normal. “¿Huh?” Suelta frunciendo su ceño. “¿A eso llamas una buena excusa?” Ríe aún más incrédulo. “Además, es tu culpa que no haya podido terminar el informe ayer.”

Taeyong lo mira fingiendo estar bravo y desenreda sus piernas de entre las cobijas y gatea rápidamente sobre la cama hasta la esquina inferior derecha, ya que su novio se encontraba sentado en su silla, frente a esa parte de la cama. “Explícame. ¿Por qué fue mi culpa?”

x

Baekhyun se desordena su cabello castaño y ríe grave para luego morderse la lengua y relamerse sus labios lentamente. Aún se le hacía divertido pensar en cómo se habían conocido hace un poco más de un año en la empresa donde Baekhyun era el nuevo y donde la madre de Taeyong también trabajaba. Para ese entonces, Baekhyun era nuevo en la ciudad y buscaba trabajo como analista, tras de un divorcio algo desagradable de su ex pareja, Yixing. Mientras que Taeyong era un estudiante de enfermería de tercer año quien se quejaba constantemente de que todos sus amigos tengan parejas menos él.  
Se habían chocado en uno de los cientos corredores del edificio donde son las oficinas de la empresa. Baekhyun caminaba algo perdido, ya que era su tercer día de trabajo y no encontraba el cuarto de impresiones. Taeyong por su lado iba corriendo en busca de su madre que tenía uno de sus proyectos (una maqueta de los glóbulos blancos) que Taeyong había olvidado en la oficina hace unos días y la necesitaba para una clase en unas horas. 

“Hey…” Baekhyun había tomado a Taeyong por los brazos tras el golpe que este le había dado en su pecho con su brazo y hombro derecho. “¿Estás bien?”

Taeyong que estaba desconcertado y súper avergonzado había asentido varias veces sin regresar a ver a Baekhyun. “Lo siento.” 

“No te preocupes…” Baekhyun lo suelta y trata de mirar el rostro del otro por curiosidad. “¿De casualidad sabes dónde están las impresoras?”

Taeyong vuelve asentir sin levantar su rostro y camina hacia el cuarto de las impresoras. “Aquí vengo cuando tengo que concentrarme…” Taeyong explica. Siempre que podía, iba a hacer deberes o a estudiar a ese mismo lugar porque contaba con buen internet, impresoras, café, y unos escritorios enormes donde podía colocar todos sus libros y apuntes de enfermería. “Casi nunca hay gente, el internet es rápido y el café es el de mejor calidad por alguna extraña razón.”

“¡Gracias!” Baekhyun responde con alivio y alegría. Había escuchado todo con interés y estaba sumamente agradecido de haber encontrado alguien tan bueno con él en el trabajo. Entonces se dedica a inspeccionar el lugar y elige una computadora a la cual le coloca una flash memory para poder imprimir el documento que necesitaba. En eso, Taeyong ríe un poco.

“¿Qué?” Baekhyun regresa a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro y se tambalea un poco al ver el rostro del otro muchacho, quien lleva su cabello casi blanco, cejas gruesas y oscuras, ojos grandes como los de un cachorro y rasgos muy marcados por su delgadez. Baekhyun piensa que es precioso, hermoso, perfecto. También cree que es se ve joven como para trabajar en el lugar, entonces infiere que es un pasante. 

“Nadie usa memorias flash.” El muchacho de pelo blanco explica señalando a la memoria flash mientras ríe con ganas.

“Bueno, supongo que estás equivocado porque aquí hay alguien que sí.” Baekhyun se encoge de hombros con delicadeza y una sonrisa amable en el rostro. “¿En qué oficina trabajas?”

Taeyong había dejado de reír y ahora su rostro revelaba confusión en él. “¿Huh? Yo soy solo un estudiante de la universidad de la ciudad… Como sea, también soy el hijo de Taera, la psicóloga organizacional de aquí.” 

Baekhyun siente que el olor a café del lugar es, repentinamente, insoportable. “¡Oh!” Suelta incómodo. “Taera fue quien me contrató.” Baekhyun explica sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. “Dile que estoy muy agradecido.” El mayor agrega con una sonrisa sencilla.

“Yo se lo diré.” Taeyong había pasado un largo momento analizando al mayor y viendo sus ojos tiernos y algo chicos, sus orejas un poco grandes, y su nariz que se arrugaba con cada sonrisa. Se había quedado algunos minutos analizando qué era lo que hacía del otro tan atractivo. 

“Gracias.” Baekhyun señala hacia la sala de impresiones y le vuelve a sonreír con sinceridad.

“Cuando quieras.” Taeyong le había guiñado un ojo coqueto y Baekhyun sabía que el resto fluiría con tiempo. 

Y en la actualidad, van saliendo ocho meses y de vez en cuando pasan las noches juntos en el departamento del mayor.

x

“Es tu culpa Taeyong porque… ¡AAAGH!” Baekhyun grita frustrado al mismo tiempo que ríe amargo. “Porque…”

Taeyong lo mira sintiéndose poderoso. Sabe que puede poner a su novio nervioso sin dificultad alguna.“¿Por qué?” Taeyong ríe y alza sus cejas.

“Porque llegas a mi departamento usando esos jeans que tanto me gustan y me susurras al oído, mientras saludo a tu madre por teléfono, que quieres que te los quite porque no puedes más…” Baekhyun explica sin desviar los ojos, que parecen más oscuros, de su novio. “Y toda mi noche, fue dedicada a ti, a ti y a ti.”

Taeyong le sonríe y aunque la conversación sea algo erótica, siente que es un momento algo bonito. “Te amo…” Taeyong suelta como de costumbre y Baekhyun suspira lleno de amor.

“Yo a ti.” Baekhyun se mueve un poco con su silla y golpea con ambas palmas sobre sus piernas. “Ven aquí, puedes sentarte en mi regazo hasta que termine de trabajar”.

Y así, con la lluvia sonando como música de fondo, Taeyong se sienta sobre su novio cara a cara, amarrando sus piernas a la parte trasera de la silla y tras un beso casto, suave pero con mucho cariño, descansa su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Baekhyun mientras este se dedica a escribir mil fórmulas más sobre el teclado.

✩


	9. Lucas & Jongin

[ Lucas & Jongin — “No, I’m not letting you go. It is too early to get out of bed.”]

...

Jongin se levanta porque la luz del sol se filtra sin cuidado ni piedad entre las cortinas mal cerradas de la habitación. Puede escuchar varias cosas arrullando el lugar: están los sonidos típicos y diarios de la ciudad como los carros acelerando, pitando y moviéndose con cuidado entres las calles estrechas del barrio donde reside Jongin; también escucha perros ladrando a la distancia, niños correteando por las veredas y la cafetería del primer piso de su edificio atendiendo a los clientes que llegan con apuros. 

Siendo sincero, todos esos sonidos le agradaban, le hacían sentir feliz porque significaban que todo estaba como siempre, que podría desayunar el café latte y muy delicioso de la cafetería, que vería a sus vecinos pequeños, llamados Minyoo y Jaeyoung, jugar en la vereda con sus muñecos; significaría que el sol saldría una vez más. 

Pero el sonido que más le gustaba a Jongin, era uno prácticamente nuevo, uno al que aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado, uno que lograba hacerle temblar de la emoción y suspirar como adolescente enamorado. Y desde que había escuchado hace unas cuantas mañanas, ese sonido por primera vez, había querido poder poner en silencio a la ciudad y al resto de sonidos que venían con ella. Y esta mañana no sería diferente. 

Los suspiros tiernos y los ronquidos débiles del muchacho junto a él hacían que Jongin ría con suavidad y sienta un batallón de mariposas revolverse con fuerza casi sádica, entre sus entrañas. Jongin procura concentrarse únicamente en la respiración del otro y en lo pacífica que esta es; también le gustan los suspiros escurridizos que este suelta. Unos suspiros tan prófugos, que Jongin no puede evitar compararlos con una barra de jabón que se escapa de entre las manos al aplastarla sin cuidado. Jongin no podría estar más feliz. 

Y si de paisajes se tratase, Jongin cree que no le importaría no poder ver nunca más las montañas de su país, los cuadros de Monet y Van Gogh, las estrellas en el cielo ni las estrellas en el mar, si esa fuera la única forma de mirar para siempre el rostro de Lucas descansando con tranquilidad e inocencia sobre una almohada un poco vieja y con cobertor rosado. Y es que para Jongin, Lucas siempre fue, es y sería, el cuadro y paisaje más lindo en la tierra: su piel morena, sus pestañas largas y rizadas, sus labios rosados algo agrietados, su nariz larga y recta, sus párpados, sus cejas y cabellos despeinados tras el sueño, sus clavículas y hombros, hasta el grano que había salido hace unos días en una de sus mejillas; lo hacían, ante los ojos del mayor, una obra de arte… un milagro. 

Jongin coloca su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Lucas, quien descansa sobre su mejilla izquierda, y le acaricia con suavidad, dejando escapar unas risitas tontas. “¿Qué hice en mi anterior vida para merecerte?” susurra sin intención de despertar al menor, quien se mueve apenas y pronuncia con voz grave algo en cantonés que Jongin ni intenta descifrar. 

La luz del sol no resulta tan incómoda para Jongin, quien ya se había acostumbrado a la claridad del día. La luz del sol más bien, servía para realzar la belleza del menor de ambos, quien parecía brillar bajo un manto dorado. 

“Ángel.” Jongin afirma sonriendo con afecto desbordante en la punta de sus dedos. 

Y en respuesta, Lucas sonríe sin abrir sus ojos.  “Hyung… tu lado romántico es algo extraño de ver.” Lucas empieza a molestar un poco a Jongin, con una sonrisa enorme en su cara mientras esconde su rostro entre la cama y el pecho del mismo. 

“Buenos días para ti también, Lu.” 

“Hola.” Lucas ríe contra el pecho desnudo de Jongin, causando unas cosquillas en el otro sin querer.

"¡Yah!” Jongin ríe y lo toma de la cintura alejándolo de su cuerpo con delicadeza. 

“Perdón.” La voz grave de Lucas sale acompañada de unos ojos achicados por su sonrisa y por la claridad de la mañana. 

Jongin piensa esta vez, que en efecto, el otro muchacho tenía que ser un ángel. En eso, Jongin se da la vuelta y toma su celular de la mesita de noche y mira la hora con tranquilidad.

“Son casi las nueve, voy a comprar el desayuno abajo.” Jongin anuncia dejando el celular donde originalmente estaba y regresando a su posición anterior para poder ver a Lucas una vez más.

“Beso.” Lucas pide algo serio.

“¿Solo uno?” Jongin pregunta levantando una ceja un poco juguetón. 

“Los que quieras.” Lucas responde en un suspiro casi inaudible y Jongin se inclina para besar el rostro del otro una y otra vez. Los besos son algo rápidos y cubren cada parte y detalle de la cara de Lucas, terminando su recorrido en los labios suaves del menor. 

“Voy a cambiarme de ropa para comprar algo abajo. ¿Quieres pancakes?” Jongin empieza a levantarse de la cama con algo de pereza, pero enseguida su cuerpo se ve detenido con algo de fuerza por ambos brazos de Lucas amarrándose con certeza alrededor de su cintura.

“No, no te dejaré ir. Es demasiado temprano para levantarse de la cama.” Lucas murmura como un niño malhumorado. 

Jongin deja que el otro le jale devuelta a la cama y ríe estruendoso y lleno de alegría. Es una explosión de risas lo que sucede a continuación y Lucas besa a Jongin en el hombro. 

“¡Vaya Lu!…tu lado romántico es algo raro de ver.” Jongin tienta un poco. 

“Hyung…” Lucas responde resoplando con una mueca traviesa. 

Los sonidos de la ciudad parecen ser un poco más estruendosos y eso significa que el día avanzaba con plenitud y libertad. Jongin suspira feliz porque está en un lugar al que puede llamar casa y donde es feliz. 

“Me quedo un rato más acá en la cama, pero luego bajamos los dos a comer. ¿Vale?” Jongin negocia abrazando a Lucas con fuerza.

“Hmm…” el menor juega. “Solo si te bañas conmigo antes de bajar.”

Jongin ríe una vez más y besa los nudillos del otro que están entrelazados con su mano. “Bueno…” el mayor obviamente cede. “Recuerda que debemos ir luego a visitar a Taeyong y Baek que nos invitaron a almorzar.”

“Ajá…” Lucas refunfuña y Jongin lo mira con ternura y deja que los sonidos que tanto amaba de la ciudad, los arrulle mientras el sol brilla una vez más. 

✩


	10. Taemin & Ten

[Taemin & Ten — “No no-it’s alright, come here.”]

...

Taemin no espera ver al hombre más bello del mundo sentado frente a él en una cena que se suponía era entre sus padres y unos amigos de Tailandia que no veían desde hace unos 20 años. Taemin tampoco espera actuar con torpeza y algo de timidez a pesar de ser el mayor de entre ambos. También cree poder ver sonrisas no muy disimuladas por parte del otro muchacho cada vez que Taemin se trababa con una palabra sencilla. Taemin cree que a pesar del frío helado de la ciudad, el restaurante donde se encuentran resulta ser muy cálido; pero no sabe si es por algún tipo sistema de calefacción o por la presencia llena de luz y alegría que el chico Tailandés frente a él trae naturalmente al lugar.

“¿Escuché que estás a punto de graduarte de veterinario, Taemin. ¡Felicidades!” la madre del muchacho le felicita. “Ten en cambio estudia danza, le gusta mucho pero me preocupa que no le sea muy útil en un futuro.” Taemin escucha sin mucha atención al inicio, solo para agrandar sus ojos con algo de interés y nostalgia cuando la mujer menciona sobre su hijo.

“Creo que a Ten le irá bien.” Taemin afirma luego de haber tragado un poco del pulpo que estaba cenando. “La danza es una forma preciosa de arte.” Taemin sonríe tímido y Ten le devuelve, a cambio, una sonrisa llena de dientes brillantes y luz.

“En eso tiene toda la razón mi hijo.” el padre de Taemin afirma. “Ten es un chico capaz, juzgando todo lo que nos han contado a lo largo de los años y viéndolo en esta cena. Taemin también bailaba hace algunos años.”

Taemin se atraganta por la revelación y se pone rojo al instante; la mirada curiosa y algo intensa de Ten sobre su cuerpo, no hace más que intensificar el color de sus mejillas avergonzadas.

x

Sus padres habían salido a una invitación a beber tragos en la casa de otros amigos y decidieron que era buena idea dejar a ambos muchachos solos en la casa la cual los padres de Ten habían decidido alquilar por los meses que planeaban quedarse en Corea. Ambos estaban algo incómodos sentados uno frente al otro en la sala de estar. El ambiente era aburrido y había un silencio sepulcral rodeándolos venenosamente. 

Taemin se remueve un poco en su asiento mirando nervioso a todo detalle de la sala, esquivando con destreza la presencia del otro. Por su lado, Ten se aclara la garganta y se dedica a abrir la envoltura de un pequeño caramelo de menta para luego metérselo a su boca con elegancia. 

“Así que… solías bailar.” Ten pronuncia con una sonrisa débil.

Taemin lo regresa a mirar con angustia en sus ojos, no puede creer que el menor traiga a colación ese tema. Taemin se muere de la vergüenza. Su posición sobre el sofá vuelve a cambiar y de pronto no sabe qué hacer con sus manos y las empieza a mover nada disimulado hasta esconderlas bajo sus piernas.  
“Sí…Pero fue hace mucho.” Taemin ríe con su rostro algo rosado y siente una gota gruesa de sudor frío recorrer su espalda. “No he bailado en unos ocho años.” explica tratando de excusarse, sin saber bien de qué.

Ten solo sonríe con su cabeza inclinada un poco arrugando un poco su nariz a propósito y Taemin traga saliva sonoramente. 

“¿No te gustaba bailar?” Ten pregunta inclinando su torso un poco hacia adelante. Taemin agradece mentalmente por la pequeña mesita de decoración que los separa. 

“¿Huh?” responde instintivamente. “Claro que me gustaba, pero…” Taemin se muerde su lengua y mueve su cuello en un círculo perfecto, resoplando también un poco de aire que levanta por un segundo su cabello rubio de su frente. 

“¿Pero?” Ten pregunta con curiosidad, relamiendo sus labios inocentemente para luego dejar que su lengua juegue infantilmente con la menta que saboreaba desde hace unos momentos. Taemin pierde un poco la atención y parece tener una fijación en ver la boca del otro. 

Pasan unos segundos hasta que Taemin salga de sus pensamientos como para responder. “Pero me lastimé la cadera y tuve que renunciar.” Hay algo amargura en su voz y Ten entiende que es un tema que frustra y duele al otro. 

“Pero sí puedes hacer movimientos sencillos, ¿cierto?” Ten sigue algo inclinado hacia adelante y sus ojos parecen tener la misma luz que Taemin había detectado en el restaurante.

“Uhmmm…” Taemin recuesta apenas su cabeza sobre la cabecera del sofá. “Nunca traté por miedo.” el mayor explica usando sus manos con algo de exageración. “Ya sabes, miedo a darme cuenta de que inclusive lo más fácil está fuera de mi alcance.”

Ten asiente con empatía y Taemin mueve su mano izquierda con fuerza, como si estuviera ahuyentando algún insecto. 

“No importa ya.” Taemin sonríe y en seguida se da cuenta de que su sonrisa no es ni la mutad de sincera e hipnotizante como la de Ten. 

“Sí importa.” Ten le sonríe con delicadeza y se levanta de su asiento con una energía desbordante. “Bailemos.”

Taemin salta en su lugar, nunca había visto eso venir por parte del otro y ahora ríe por lo espontáneo que Ten podía ser. “Ten…” 

“Vamos, no será nada complicado.” el menor le anima con una sonrisa gentil. 

Taemin sigue sentado pensando todas las excusas posibles y cuando al fin encuentra una, se abstiene de decirla porque Ten le está ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa mientras le tiende su mano con paciencia. Taemin cree que sería imposible decirle que no cuando Ten es capaz de emanar tanta calma, luz y seguridad. Además, le parecía gracioso como toda incomodidad entre ambos se disipaba con rapidez, creando así una armonía entre los dos que podía hacer creer a cualquiera que se trataba de dos amigos y no de dos desconocidos.

“Nada complicado.” Taemin repite y toma a Ten de la mano con fuerza y se levanta de su asiento. 

“Nada complicado.” Ten vuelve a decir mostrando una sonrisa cálida. “Además, estaré siempre junto a ti para que no te pase nada.”

Taemin que había empezado a seguir al menor a un lado casi vacío de la habitación, se detiene en seco y se queja con voz de niño cuando el otro le regresa a ver. “No creo que me vaya a caer, Ten. Puedo caminar y todo.”

Ten se echa a reír con fuerza y Taemin se le une casi al instante. 

En cuanto ambos se encuentran en el lugar destinado al baile, Ten suelta la mano del mayor y vuelve a arrugar su nariz, achicando sus ojos en consecuencia y sonriendo con amabilidad palpable. 

“¿Algo en específico que quieras bailar?” 

Taemin tiene un puchero plantado en su rostro. Luego se balancea dudoso sobre sus pies y niega moviendo su cabeza con fuerza. 

“¿Te parece si me imitas, como si fuéramos reflejo?” Ten vuelve a hablar y coloca sus manos en los brazos del mayor limitando la distancia entre ambos. 

“Suena bien.” Taemin sonríe un poco.   
En eso, Ten empieza a mover su cabeza rítmicamente de un lado hacia el otro. Taemin sonríe asuntándose la risa por el hecho de que Ten probablemente esté queriendo bailar un ritmo con un beat un poco movido sin haber puesto música. Taemin lo imita y sin darse cuenta, ambos intercambiaban sonrisas impredecibles.   
Ten comienza a mover con armonía sus hombros y Taemin lo remeda y comienza a chasquear sus dedos coincidiendo con el ritmo establecido tácitamente. Ahora hay un poco de risas en el cuarto y Taemin jura que a pesar de que la iluminación de la casa sea algo mala, Ten irradia todo lo que necesita para sentirse a gusto. 

“¡Uf!” Ten saca la punta de su lengua por la comisura derecha de su boca y la muerde para luego empezar a mover su pierna izquierda dando dos topes con su pie cada vez que su rostro y hombros se cambian de lado. 

Taemin lo imita sin dificultad y echa su cabeza hacia atrás riendo con fuerza. Ten también ríe y el mayor se siente cálido en el día más frío del año. 

Cuando Taemin regresa su rostro a su posición original, lo hace con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario, perdiendo así el equilibrio y chocando inevitablemente con Ten, quien lo atrapa con fuerza y le rodea con ambos brazos para estabilizar a Taemin, quien hunde por la vergüenza su rostro en el hombro del tailandés. 

“Te dije que no dejaría que te pase algo.” Ten susurra sin soltar a Taemin aún.

El mayor al escuchar eso, siente electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo y se aleja de golpe cabizbajo, tratando de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas. 

Ten toma de la quijada a Taemin con cuidado religioso y levanta su rostro despacio. “¿Estás bien?”

El rubio, quien siente que se ahoga un poco asiente sin poder hacer contacto visual por más de 4 segundos y agrega susurrando “Sí. Lo siento mucho por haberme caído en ti… fui muy torpe.”

Ten lo mira con su ceño fruncido, para luego resoplar incrédulo y sonreír “No, no, está bien, ven aquí.” Y con esa frase atrae al otro en un abrazo fuerte al cual Taemin duda por unos instantes antes de corresponder y recostar su cabeza en el hombro derecho del menor para luego rodearlo con sus brazos con un poco de fuerza; como si aun tuviera miedo de perder el equilibrio. 

“Bailemos así.” Ten es ahora quien susurra nuevamente y Taemin no dice nada pero deja que el menor guíe ambos cuerpos dando vueltas sin soltarse ni un poco el uno del otro. Taemin suelta un suspiro del cual no se percata y Ten comienza a tararear una melodía lenta y bella desconocida para el mayor. 

“Gracias.” es Taemin quien habla, rompiendo la tranquilidad tras unos minutos. “Gracias por esto.”

“El placer es mío.” 

Y con esa respuesta, el rubio lo apega más hacia sí. 

✩


End file.
